Sui interitum
by Raccoony
Summary: Histoire en pause, je suis en vacances \o/ histoire de quelques semaines ! Première partie terminée & Bonus "interview des personnages !" / Et si... Si les Avengers avaient échoués ? Où en serait le monde ? Comment le vivrait l'homme, lui et sa soif d'auto-destruction ? 5 ans après l'invasion, l'humanité à régressée...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour chers fans de Avengers et bienvenue dans mon esprit x)_  
_Je me lance dans l'écriture d'un fiction loin d'être simple, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_Bon, je préviens tout de suite la populace que, n'étant pas expérimentée dans ce domaine et surtout étant dans ma période de stage, l'écriture sera longue et fastidieuse. __Pas de panique, j'essaierai tout de même de vous... satisfaire ? _  
_Il y aura de tout, et de tout le monde (même de ses personnages souvent délaisser dans les fanfics que j'ai lu, comme Banner qui peut être très approfondit pourtant !)_

_Bref, bonne lecture à vous, amateur de longue description !_

* * *

L'odeur du sang, de la poussière, des explosifs et de la mort flottait dans l'air. Ce mélange de senteur morbide embaumait chaque recoin de New-York depuis le jour de l'invasion menée par le Dieu de la ruse : le très craint Loki Laufeyson. Il avait, non sans mal, réussit à envahir la Terre, cette planète peuplée de la sous-espèce qu'était l'humain aux yeux du Géant des glaces. Les Avengers, bien que s'étant battues avec acharnement, avaient échoués. Midgar appartenait à présent à Loki et l'homme vivait dans une peur constante…

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées, mais il en avait fallu moins pour que le chaos gagne la population. L'anarchie s'était propagée plus vite que la peste. On se serait facilement crut dans l'un de ses films post-apocalyptique dans lequel l'homme survit face à ses congénères revenus à l'état de bêtes sauvages, débarrassées de toute humanité et allant jusqu'à assumer le cannibalisme. De nombreuse factions avaient donc vue le jour comme des milices indépendantes, des résistants ralliés au Avengers et au SHIELD, des mercenaires, des anarchistes ou pire, des partisans du nouveau Dieu… et puis, il y avait les « autres » les oubliés, les délaissés, ceux qui espéraient et ne faisaient que survivre, souvent les victimes privilégiés des groupes de sadiques, finissant comme esclaves, objets, nourritures ou monnaie d'échange. Des familles brisées composées de jeunes orphelins sans autres avenirs que celui que leurs agresseurs avaient décidés pour eux… Une vie de douleur.

Le monde sous le règne de Loki avait révélé la vraie nature de l'homme : un monstre insatisfait, en quête de son éternelle soif de pouvoir. Même le Dieu en fut choqué, et se surprit à ressentir une certaine pitié pour se peuple autodestructeur qu'il se devait de gouverner. L'humain est une espèce qui élabore le plus grand suicide collective jamais imaginé… Pitoyable.

###

Elle avait peur, très peur. Les sons provoqués par les pas de ses assaillants résonnaient dans les ténèbres du bâtiment en ruine, et bientôt ils la retrouveraient. Elle faisait tout pour contenir les bruits de sa respiration saccadée. Elle sentait son cœur se jeté comme un désespéré contre ses côtes devenues douloureuses et ses muscles semblaient se consumer à force d'être contractés. Des larmes brûlantes lui montaient aux yeux, concentré de fatigue, de douleur, de peur et de rage, elles menaçaient de sillonner son visage. Cachée parmi les débris de l'ancien centre commercial, elle observait le balayage des nombreux faisceaux lumineux provoqués par les lampes torches. Ils étaient à SA recherche, et ils n'abandonneraient pas si facilement. Leurs voix résonnaient, rauque et grave, on y devinait de l'amusement, du sadisme et une pointe de frustration. Que lui feraient-ils après ? Sans doute la même chose qu'aux autres qui avaient composés son groupe de voyage d'une nuit. Ils l'attraperaient, la frapperaient, accessoirement la violeraient, et se décideraient entre « jouet » ou « viande ». Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle préférait se tirer une balle plutôt que subir ÇA. Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas d'arme, pas de lame, ni quoi que ce soit pour se défendre d'ailleurs. Elle était seule, faible, blessée, cachée au milieu de ruine en pleine nuit sans grand espoir de survie avec la dizaine de perturbés aux trousses. Non, vraiment elle suffoquait dans sa propre peur, maudissant sa faiblesse et son incapacité à mettre fin à ses jours dans la minute, manque de moyens. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses spasmes nerveux, sa terreur prenait le dessus et sa respiration devenait difficile. Sa gorge et ses poumons semblaient à vifs et ses yeux s'embrumaient. Elle sentait une crise de folie passagère se frayer un chemin vers son cerveau surmené, et des dizaines d'idées tout à fait suicidaires commençaient à bourgeonner. Peut-être que se mettre à courir comme une dératée vers la sortie pourrait marcher ? Bien sûr que non, ces gars n'étaient pas cons, juste complètement atteint ! Rester cachée lui donnait une chance de survie inférieurs au nombre d'heures restantes avant le lever du soleil, et se « battre » contre les molosses à la force des bâtonnets qui lui servaient de membres était peine perdue… Elle se savait finit…

Son pauvre cœur manqua un battement quand un faisceau lui passa dessus, avant de revenir une seconde fois, provoquant un rire de satisfaction chez le propriétaire de la lampe. Instinctivement, elle sortit de sa cachette avec une rapidité qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas et se mit à courir pour sa vie. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que fuir, elle n'entendit pas le cri d'alerte de son assaillant, ni ceux qui s'ajoutèrent à lui, elle courait juste. Elle faisait abstraction de la douleur de ses jambes ou de celle de ses poumons… La poussière lui fouettait le visage, lui coupait la peau, mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ni les pas de ses poursuivants, ni les siens, ni les coups de feu… Elle voyait juste, à travers ses larmes nerveuses, le point lumineux au fond de la longue allée qui indiquait la sortie.

Courir, plus vite, plus vite… Encore, courir ! Vite, vite ! VITE !

Un hurlement de terreur pure retentit soudainement. Long, terrifiant, désespéré… tellement désespéré qu'il en était déchirant. Il fit vibrer l'air de sa cruelle résonnance, s'insinuant dans chaque recoin du vieux bâtiment et transperça les ténèbres palpables de cette effroyable nuit. Elle comprit que ce cri venait de sa propre gorge quand elle prit conscience des mains qui l'avaient empoignée. Elle se débattait comme une possédée, griffant, mordant, frappant, hurlant à s'en faire mal, mais de plus en plus de monde l'entouraient et la maintenaient. À présent, une seule et unique idée avait pris racine dans son esprit, leur faire mal. Elle ne se débattait plus pour fuir, mais pour les blesser. Elle ne souhaitait que leur coller sa semelle dans le visage ou l'entrejambe, leur chiquer un morceau de bras, leur lacérer le visage ou leur crever un œil. Elle s'époumonait de rage et de folie, quand enfin un des hommes parvint à lui asséner un coup de cross au visage. Le choc ne l'avait pas assommé, mais l'avait suffisamment étourdit pour qu'elle ne puisse plus réagir. Maintenant à terre, elle se trainait dans l'espoir de se relever, mais une botte vint se blottir entre ses omoplates avant de la clouer au sol. Elle sentit son sang couler de son front, son œil, sa pomette… Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa malgré elle de ses poumons compressés, ce qui provoqua le rire chez ses agresseurs.

Quand soudain…

…elle ne sut pas si, dans sa demi-conscience, elle devait qualifier cette explosion de bénédiction ou de surenchère dans son malheur, mais elle se surprit à être heureuse que les Chitauris aient choisis ce moment précis pour débarquer. Ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer, mais elle put apercevoir ses agresseurs tomber un à un sous les assauts des monstres de l'espace, jonchant le sol de leurs corps morts et camouflant ainsi celui de la jeune fille incapable de bouger. Elle entendait plus qu'elle ne voyait, mais elle avait suffisamment vécue ce genre de scène pour reconnaitre les sons caractéristiques à chaque évènement le bruit sourd des cadavres tombant au sol, l'impact d'une balle sur un corps, la chute d'un homme encore agonisant… et enfin, le calme revint par l'intermédiaire de l'inconscience forcée par son esprit fatiguée. Elle sombra…

* * *

_Heu, oui bon, ya pas vraiment d'Avengers là ! Mais il faut bien "mettre en condition", non ?_  
_Bref, j'écris le premier chapitre au plus vite, sans garantir un délai acceptable pour autant !_


	2. I

_Bien le bonjour ! Si vous êtes arrivez là, c'est que vous n'avez pas été lassés par le premier pavé !_  
_Voici donc le chapitre 1, on passe de (environ) 1225 mots à 2925 mots ! Vous aimez toujours les pavés ?_

_Bref, j'aime mettre en condition, j'aime décrire... mais je sens que je vais avoir des abandons au cours de la lecture..._  
_Nous verrons !_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Première partie **_  
- **I** -

* * *

Un profond sentiment de rage envahit Steve Rogers quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inerte d'un enfant, Clint le sentit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Captain en lui intimant d'un regard de continuer sa route. Des cadavres, il en voyait tous les jours depuis cinq ans sans jamais s'y habituer et il en était las. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette mort omniprésente dont le monde était recouvert, et son mental en prenait pour son grade. Captain America était fort, très fort… mais pas invincible ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son unité de patrouille, puis à Barton qui se chargeait de fermer les yeux de la trop jeune victime, avant de reprendre son état des lieux quotidien, les nerfs à fleur de peau. L'archer vint se placer à sa droite, lui jetant un regard oblique, le regard d'un homme inquiet pour un ami.

- Mais quand est-ce que cela cessera-t-il ? souffla le blond capitaine avec une douleur non-dissimulée.  
- Si tu restes aussi empathique, tu vas craquer Steve !

Ledit Steve savait que Barton ne disait pas ça pour le blesser, ou se moquer, mais pour son bien. Oui, la santé mentale du puissant Captain America avait ses limites. Il n'en pouvait plus des dizaines, voire des centaines de cadavres qu'il retrouvait chaque jour. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces orphelins, de toutes ces vies brisées… de tout ça ! Il soupira, chaque émotion trop forte lui donnait envie d'abattre un mur à la force de ses poings, de tout détruire, de tout casser… Mais il se devait d'être fort et de garder la tête froide, il était Captain America, et ce dernier devait rester un « espoir » pour sa patrie, sa douce… Le soleil était haut, et très peu de nuages tâchaient le ciel bleu du début de printemps. L'humain périssait, mais la nature survivait sans lui, tranquillement.

La vue de nouvelles tâches de sang noircie le regard du blond, mais Clint prit les devant et passa en tête de groupe. L'étroite ruelle était jonchée de débris ne laissant que très peu d'espace pour circuler, mais Barton se déplaçait sans difficulté, escaladant, sautant d'obstacle en obstacle et s'agrippant avec l'agilité et professionnalisme. Il fit un geste à Steve, lui faisant comprendre qu'il partait en éclaireur, puis disparut de sa vue dans un immense bâtiment en ruine dans lequel les marques de sang s'engouffraient.

###

- C'est le huitième cas notable en seulement deux jours ! s'exclama Natasha.  
- C'est effectivement préoccupant à une amplitude pareille… répondit Banner le nez dans ses documents.  
- Tu dois travailler là-dessus, si ça se propage, tout le SHIELD pourrait en subir les conséquences. Fury à mit en place de quoi t'aider à faire tes recherches sur ce truc près de la zone de soin.

Lentement, il feuilletait le dossier traitant sur le cas de l'épidémie qui touchait les hommes du SHIELD. Il n'y avait pas eu de signe avant-coureur, elle avait attaquée comme ça, ce qui était tout à fait inattendu. Le scientifique retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormis ? Il ne comptait plus les heures à veiller devant ses pipettes et ses feuilles, à enchainer les tasses de cafés pour se maintenir au rythme de Stark. Il tenait bien mieux qu'avant, mais n'était pas encore un pro en la matière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 9h00. A la vue de cette heure matinale son corps réagit immédiatement, il retint un bâillement sous le regard compatissant de la veuve-noire.

- Tu sembles en grande forme ! s'amusa-t-telle  
- Ta sollicitude me réjouis ! répondit-il en se levant de son bureau avant de se masser la nuque. Bon, je vais travailler là-dessus, le temps de finir ce que je faisais. J'appellerai Fury, va te reposer toi.

La russe lui répondit d'un léger sourire, puis ferma la porte après être sortie. Bruce fit quelque pas dans son bureau qui sentait le renfermé et le café. Des monceaux de feuilles volantes, des verres et des tasses vides, ainsi que des vêtements en boules trainaient par-ci par-là. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, en même temps elle n'aurait pas servies à grand-chose sachant que la base du SHIELD se trouvait en souterrain. Il soupira longuement, la fatigue l'écrasait assez pour diriger ses penser, et son regard se hasarda jusqu'à son matelas. Et pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait s'octroyer quelques heures de repos après tout. Il posa ses montures sur son bureau et s'étira, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres au passage. Rare avait été les fois où il avait fini si fatigué, il sentait le poids de ses cernes sous ses yeux et celui de chacun de ses muscles. Il retira sa veste et se laissa choir sur son lit, non sans laisser échapper un grognement béat en sentant la douceur de sa literie de fortune. Son corps semblait hurler « enfin ! », mais son esprit le blâmait « tu te reposes alors que tu as du travail ? N'as-tu pas honte ? » (Il nota pour lui-même qu'il devrait remédier à cette manie qu'il avait d'avoir ce comportement schizophrène !). Il commençait à somnoler quand son portable sonna, il grogna de frustration avant de rouler sur le côté…

- Banner, dit-il simplement en décrochant.  
- Notre cher et tendre Fury requiert poliment ta présence !  
- Ça ressemble à un ordre.  
- Dépêches-toi, son unique œil me fait froid dans le dos !  
- Il va t'entendre…  
- Mais si tu voyais cette conviction dans son demi-regard de notre chef, un vrai lead-  
- STARK ! hurla soudain quelqu'un que Banner devina être le concerné.

Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais se reposer…

###

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de ses poumons quand elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tête bourdonnait affreusement et son corps entier l'irradiait de douleur. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses muscles lui firent comprendre que l'envie n'était pas partagée, elle retomba à plat ventre et toussa quand elle inspira la poussière environnante. La dureté du sol glacé sur sa poitrine, son ventre, sa joue lui rappela sa mésaventure de la veille. Une forte contraction la saisit au ventre, elle retint un gémissement… Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux, mais se ravisa aussitôt quand ils entrèrent en contact avec l'un des rayons de soleil qui parvenait à percer les vitres opaques de crasse. Précautionneusement, elle se mit à genoux, évitant le moindre geste brusque, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les corps de ses agresseurs d'hier couvraient le sol poussiéreux, une odeur de mort flottait dans l'air poisseux du bâtiment, les particules volatiles étaient visibles par le biais des faisceaux matinaux et une atmosphère étouffante régnait. Elle souffla pour faire passer sa nausée, puis passa sa main sur son front et comme elle s'y attendait la plaie par laquelle tout le sang séché sur son visage avait coulé avait disparue. Elle continua sa vérification, ses yeux arrivèrent sur son ventre. Son débardeur était troué et auréolé de large tâches de sang, mais les plaies qui auraient dut suivre n'avaient laissées que de simples points nacrés.

Son estomac se contracta de nouveau, plus violemment. Elle fut pliée en deux par la douleur. Elle retint sa respiration, puis émit une plainte tant la souffrance l'agrippait. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais un nouveau spasme la saisit et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle vomit une giclée de sang. La pression fut telle que chacun de ses muscles se contracta sous la force de ce rejet. La douleur remonta le long de son œsophage, et brûla sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression que des aiguilles perçaient chaque parcelle de sa trachée et que ses yeux allaient sautés de ses orbites. En plus de l'ignoble son produit par l'éclaboussure, quelques cliquetis métallique s'y ajoutèrent. Elle respirait difficilement, des larmes étaient remontées et brouillaient sa vision, ses bras étaient endolorie, mais son estomac allait mieux. Doucement, elle se calma et ses spasmes disparurent. Elle s'essuya la bouche à revers de manches, crachant les restes de sang avec dégoût. Elle ferma les yeux, balança sa tête en arrière et prit une grande bouffée d'air, ses larme roulèrent le long de ses joues sales. Son rythme respiratoire revenu à la normal, elle se pencha vers la flaque écarlate et repéra quatre petits morceaux de fer déformés. Elle en attrapa un à bout de doigts et l'observa de plus près : une balle. Elle la lâcha sans y attacher trop d'importance. Sa tête lui tournait, normal après avoir vomit autant de sang. Elle se passa la main sur son front, retirant les croutes coagulées et se releva. Elle tituba un peu avant de prendre son équilibre et réfléchit, elle était maintenant seule, affaiblit par une guérison plus difficile que _d'habitude, _mais aussi entourée de cadavres ayant encore leurs armes… Et maintenant ? Elle allait sans doute les alléger de quelques biens, trouver un endroit où se reposer, et continuer sa route… Comme toujours… Epuisant !

###

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir là-dedans ! se contente de dire Hawkeyes.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Sans doute un règlement de compte. Il semblerait que l'endroit ait été un lieu de détention pour l'esclavage, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a peu de temps. Non seulement les esclavagistes sont tous morts, mais les victimes aussi… Sans doute les Chitauris.

Steve se frotta le menton nerveusement. Bon sang, c'était la cinquième fois en trois jours que des camps comme celui-ci étaient décimés par les envahisseurs. Il fit quelques pas, Clint le suivit des yeux, attendant un ordre… Rien ne vint. Il sentait son ami faiblir, son mental devenait instable. Rogers, aussi coriace soit-il, ne pourrait pas tenir à ce rythme. Il le savait tout comme lui, il fallait que ça cesse au plus vite…

- Prévient Fury…  
- C'est fait, répondit l'archer, désolé j'ai pas attendu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! conclut le Captain avant de reprendre la route sans se retourner sous le regard inquiet de son ami…

###

Le vent matinal jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds et le soleil se reflétait dans les entrelacs de son arme peu orthodoxe. Il avançait à pas lourd au travers des rues désertes, le visage grave et les yeux rouges de fatigue. Thor avait cette expression propre aux hommes qui endure chaque jour le lourd fardeau de la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui arrivait aux humains. Il soupira de lassitude, ça faisait plus de sept heures qu'il marchait à travers la ville fantôme à la recherche de vagabonds, de familles à sauver, de Chitauris à tuer… Mais rien ni personne n'avait croisé sa route. Il s'attendait pourtant à voir quelques blessés ou pire, car tout le monde savait que les heures obscures de la nuit étaient aussi les plus violentes et les plus meurtrières… Il y avait de moins en moins de personnes qui trainaient à la « surface » depuis quelques temps, elle était abandonnée par ses anciens habitants tant elle était malfamée. Les rues n'étaient plus que des lieux de morts…

Un bruit parvint aux oreilles du dieu, qui stoppa net sa marche. Aux aguets, les yeux balayant le paysages dévasté et le marteau près à frapper, Thor attendait l'ennemie. Un violent frisson le parcouru soudainement de la nuque aux reins, suivit d'un fort sentiment de malaise. Déstabilisé, il chercha du regard la source de cette gêne qui, en une fraction de seconde, disparue comme elle était venue. Sa respiration était forte et son cœur cognait de peur. D'où était donc venue cette appréhension ? Ce mauvais pressentiment qui engourdissait ses membres et l'empêchait d'aligner correctement ses pensées ? Cette farouche impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de malsain, de dangereux, d'avoir évité le pire ou échappé à une catastrophe ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser les restes de cet évènement et tendit l'oreille, avant de se raidir à nouveau : quelqu'un approchait. Un écho à peine perceptible venait de sa droite, d'un immeuble en ruine.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et se mit à marcher vers la source de ce bruit à pas de loups (ce qui était assez étonnant venant de la part de Thor, le dieu bourrin du tonnerre !). Il n'avait pas fait quelques mètres que les pas étaient déjà plus perceptibles et laissaient penser que la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui était soi faible, soi blessée. Thor fit tourner son marteau dans sa main, près à l'attaque si nécessaire. Lentement, il avançait en direction de cette personne invisible dans la pénombre de la ruine et se dissimula accroupit derrière un demi-mur. Il entendait maintenant la respiration de cet individu, son pas trainant et parfois quelques toux, il semblait épuisé, mais Thor ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Puis soudain, le silence. D'abord patient, le dieu attendit que la marche reprenne, mais rien ne vint. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hasarda un coup d'œil et donc se glissa le long du mur. Il eut un haut le cœur quand il aperçut le canon d'un revolver a à peine quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Qui que vous soyez, commença le personne armée, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer si vos intentions sont mauvaises… Choisissez soigneusement vos mots, ils pourraient être vos derniers.

Concentré sur cette arme pointée entre ses deux yeux, il dut faire un effort considérable pour en faire abstraction et donc, river son regard sur le propriétaire… Ou plutôt _la_ propriétaire. Thor lâcha d'abord son marteau, puis leva les mains en l'air avant de se lever lui-même. L'arme suivit le mouvement, bien caler sur son arrête nasale.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal mademoiselle, répondit l'asgardien d'un ton qui se voulait calme, ne soyez pas craintive, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.

Rapidement, l'arme passa du visage de Thor à la ceinture de la jeune femme, puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle reprit sa route sans lui jeter un regard.

- Attendez !

Le dieu attrapa son marteau et prit sa suite tout en la détaillant. Elle était plutôt petite et frêle, la peau d'une pâleur maladive et les cheveux noirs charbon grossièrement attachés. Elle portait des vêtements trop grands pour elle, sales et usés, troués et tâchés de trop de sang. Il voulut l'arrêter pour l'emmener à la base, la faire soigner, mais il était trop occupé à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour la convaincre (car les personnes étaient assez dur à convaincre en ces temps de méfiance). Elle marcha quelques secondes, avant de ralentir et de se tourner vers le dieu, une expression entre l'exaspération, la méfiance et l'amusement sur le visage. Elle le fixa de ses yeux noisette pendant un court moment, visiblement en train de chercher quoi dire.

- Vous me suivez… affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demandait.  
- Eh bien, mon devoir m'incombe de ne pas laisser une jeune femme seule s'aventurer en ces lieux. Vous semblez épuisée, peut-être même blessée…

En parfait gentleman, Thor ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner une femme. En ses temps qui courent, elles étaient plus en danger que les hommes, et leurs sorts étaient bien moins charitables aux mains des esclavagistes. Elle baissa le regard, fixant le vide, puis soupira. Un long silence s'installa, elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle faisait difficilement confiance aux personnes qu'elle croisait, n'accordant qu'un semblant de crédit au militaires, aux vagabonds et encore moins aux milices… Mais cette homme avait le mérite de ne ressembler à aucuns d'entre-eux.

- Je suis habituée à être seule… reprit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais merci de votre intérêt.

Elle allait repartir, mais le dieu lui attrapa le bras. Il plongea son regard azur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de cette fille, une aura mystérieuse quasi-palpable l'entourait, une chose peu commune. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt reprit violemment avant de disparaitre de nouveau. Thor fut pris d'un vertige sous le regard inquiet de la demoiselle.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre la question, puis comme si l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux, il la regarda avec curiosité.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ se contenta-t-il de demander

* * *

_Sérieux ? Vous êtes arrivez au bout ?_  
_bah bravo !_  
_To be continue ?_


	3. II

_Bon sang c'est long un chapitre par semaine ! Non ? Bon, je vous informe que je poste dès que je peux...  
Comme ça c'est fait ! Je suis inspirée moi !  
__Vous aurez remarqués ma farouche passion pour les descriptions (nooooooon sérieux ?), mais j'ai une autre grande passion : les dialogues !  
(et accessoirement, l'humour !)  
__Mais c'est qu'elle déballe sa vie ! Oui oui ! Bon, je vous laisse !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_- _**II**_ -_

* * *

Son visage s'assombrit soudainement quand la question lui parvint aux oreilles. Le peu de bonne humeur la quitta sans vergogne pour laisser place à la méfiance dans son état pure. Elle sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans son ventre, et la pression de la main de l'homme sur mon bras n'en parut que plus forte. Il n'y avait bien sur aucune agressivité dans son regard bleu, mais cette simple question avait eu pour effet de la rendre moins… réceptive qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Thor sentit la jeune femme se tendre et l'atmosphère devint lourde. Quand il se rendit enfin compte du malaise, il tenta une autre approche.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas un ennemi !

Le mutisme de la demoiselle persista à son grand dam. Il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher de peur qu'elle se sauve, mais il voyait bien que ce contact ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais cette sensation déplaisante qu'il ressentait en sa présence l'interpellait au plus haut point, si bien que malgré la mine fermée de son vis-à-vis, Thor prit le risque d'insister.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.  
- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande qui je suis.  
- Il en faut bien une ! s'amusa Thor.

Le sourire sincère qu'affichait le grand blond entraina un grand sentiment de répulsion chez la jeune femme. Elle détourna les yeux, sa mâchoire en avant, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec énervement. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen de lui échapper, sauf qu'il devait faire au moins une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, qu'il était baraqué comme un videur et était armé d'un marteau capable de fracasser des crânes sans difficulté. Que faire à présent ? Elle soupira et revint aux yeux de l'homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il suintait de bonté et de clémence, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le malaise de la demoiselle.

- Vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle  
- Vous me répondrez si je réponds ? dit-il en souriant.  
- Oui… répondit-elle avec un ton résigné.  
- Je me nomme Thor Odinson ! dit-il fièrement. Membre des Avengers.

Il se ravisa quand l'idée de lui faire un baisemain lui passa par la tête, laissant les bonnes manières de côtés, il préférait ne pas la faire fuir. Il se contenta de sourire de nouveau. Elle émit un rire nerveux, elle détestait les personnes gonflées à la gentillesse caramélisée et aux bons sentiments goût guimauve, parce que le simple fait de croiser des gens comme ça lui donnait envie de s'y raccrocher, et bon dieu qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait mal quand on se rendait compte que l'on s'était voilée la face… Le regard de Thor l'invitait à présent à se présenter à son tour, et elle n'en fut que plus gênée. Elle prit une inspiration pour garder son calme…

- Vous dire que _je ne sais pas_ qui je suis ne sera sans doute pas apprécié… N'est-ce pas ?

###

La salle était silencieuse malgré le nombre de personnes présentes. Fury faisait les cents pas devant l'écran qui affichait la carte de New-York parsemée de points rouges plus ou moins larges. Quatre paires de yeux (plus un) fixait l'écran avec une expression grave. Maria Hill regardait sont chef avec inquiétude, il semblait nerveux et déstabilisé. Derrière la grande table de réunion cernée d'une multitude de chaises, seuls trois Avengers étaient présents. Natasha affichait son éternel visage inexpressif en détaillant le tableau macabre devant ses yeux, Banner triturait nerveusement ses lunettes et Stark tapotait la table avec impatience, n'omettant pas d'extérioriser son agacement.

- Ils se font une bouffe ou quoi ? balança-t-il soudainement. Je prendrais bien un shawarma moi !  
- Thor, Hawkeyes et Captain America sont en route ! s'exclama Maria avec agacement, veuillez faire preuve de patience monsieur Stark !

Il reprit son tapotement nerveux sous le regard de plus en plus fatigué de Banner. Les minutes s'enchainèrent lentement et les soupires de lassitudes se multipliaient quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le blond Captain et l'archer entrèrent dans la salle sans cérémonie et vinrent s'asseoir parmi eux.

- A la bonne heure, on allait justement commencer ! lança Stark d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Steve ne lui accorda même pas un regard et s'appuya sur son dossier. Il posa sa tête sur sa main, accoudé à la chaise et fixa à son tour l'écran incrusté au mur. Barton prit place à côté de Natasha, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement une fois callé au fond de sa chaise. Elle lui adressa un discret regard tendre, avant de revenir à l'écran. Fury cessa de marcher, puis balaya la pièce de son unique œil. Tout le monde perçus l'étincelle d'agacement dans son regard.

- Où est Thor ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.  
- Il n'était pas avec nous ! répondit Clint. Il est partit plus tôt que nous se matin.  
- Ce dieu n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Plus personne ne m'écoute ici !  
- Mais si ! lança Stark avec détachement.  
- Bon, puisqu'il n'est pas là, on commencera sans lui ! cracha-t-il. Agent Hill !  
- Ce que vous voyez à l'écran sont les résultats de plusieurs années de recherches et de rapports. Donc, les points rouges que vous voyez sont les zones de New-York où nous avons retrouvés des populations entières de… - elle avala sa salive – …d'humains dépecés et démembrés. Mais ce sont les rapports d'il y a quatre ans, voici donc ceux des trois dernières années…

Elle appuya sur une touche et le nombre de points tripla, ce qui fit pâlir l'assistance.

- Il semblerait que les Chitauris enlèvent les gens pour leur faire subir des expériences. Nous avons retrouvés des sorte de laboratoires où des personnes encore vivantes survivaient sans certains organes vitaux… Ainsi que des clones.

Cette nouvelles eut pour conséquence d'éveiller la curiosité déjà bien entamée de la salle. Banner s'accouda à la table, tandis que Stark donnait enfin l'impression d'écouter. Natasha et Clint s'étaient, sans s'en rendre compte, donnés la main et Captain avait fermé les yeux, le visage grave.

- Pourquoi cloner les humains s'ils passent leurs temps à les décimer ? demanda Banner.  
- On ne sait pas… On en a retrouvés dans de sales états. Certains torturés au possible et d'autres complètements déshumanisés. Le tableau est affreux…  
- Mais que cherchent-ils… souffla Steve.  
- A nous faire perdre la tête. répondit Stark.  
- Non, c'est autre chose ! renchérit Banner.  
- Plait-il ?  
- Ils cherchent quelques chose, il est évident qu'ils en sont tout près vue le nombre de victimes retrouvé ces dernières années…  
- Qu'en concluez-vous docteur Banner ? s'impatienta Fury.  
- Qu'ils ont trouvés quelque chose nous concernant que nous ignorons nous-même, quelque chose qui les intéressent au point de nous cloner…

Le silence qui suivit ne fut ni désiré, ni apprécié…

Après la réunion, chacun retourna à ses activités. Steve partit faire son rapport de la matinée, Clint suivit Natasha pour faire un point sur les nouvelles et les deux scientifiques prirent la route des laboratoires. Ils se mirent directement au travail, les recherches sur le virus qui entamait le SHELD se devaient d'être fructueuses. Tony se mit devant les écrans et commença ses analyses, quand à Banner il décortiqua les rapports de ses derniers jours. Les heures s'enchainèrent avec lenteur… Le silence régnait et Stark détestait ça, il jeta un discret coup d'œil à son collègue qui se frottait durement les yeux.

- Tu sembles complètement éreinté mon ami ! affirma Stark  
- Je suis juste un peu fatigué ! fit Banner avec une pointe d'agacement.  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que depuis tout à l'heure tu écris avec ton crayon fermé !

Bruce rougit violemment quand il se rendit compte que c'était effectivement le cas.

- Vas te reposer, je peux me débrouiller seul pendant quelques heures !  
- Je peux encore tenir !  
- J'ai pas besoin d'un légume ! s'exclama Iron Man en lâchant ses affaires et en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami, j'ai besoin d'un scientifique compétent au maximum de ses capacités ! Tu ne sers à rien dans cet état.

Il savait que c'était vrai, que Stark avait raison. Il soupira, son épuisement était tel qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui foutre des baffes par moment. Il posa ses affaires et se tourna vers Tony.

- Tu as raison, je v…

Il tituba, sa vison se brouilla un instant de trop et il trébucha avant de tomber à la renverse, emportant la moitié du matériel dans sa chute. Il émit un gémissement de douleur quand son bras atterrit dans les éclats de verres brisés. Il entendit Stark courir vers lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps le lui interdisait. Tony s'accroupit vers lui avant de prendre son téléphone.

- Oui ici Stark. Je crains que Banner soit dans l'incapacité de travailler (…) Mais enfin Fury ! J'ai rien fait moi ! (…) Ah bah bien sûr ! A chaque fois que quelque chose arrive c'est de la faute à bibi ! (…) Mais envoyer une équipe médicale triple abruti ! (…) Mais ça ressemble à une menace ! (…) J'en sais rien moi, il s'est effondré comme ça ! Je crois qu'il manque de sommeil ! (…) Ah bah ça c'est une première, maintenant vous reprochez à vos hommes de trop travailler ! (…) ça à l'air sympa ! (…) Quoi c'était aussi une menace ? (…) Ohh ! Calmez-vous Fury ! (…) Fur… (…) OH ! (…) Bah voilà ! Un peu de silence ! (…) Une équipe médicale suffira, il ne s'est pas Hulkifié ! (…) Vous êtes un amour ! (…) ça aussi ça ressemble à une menace ! (…) Allo ? Youhou ! Fury… Allo !

###

Il devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas prévu les choses ainsi. Les Chitauris n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes et le peuple qu'il devait gérer s'entretuait tout seul. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour son règne au milieu de cette espèce primitive à souhait. Bien que son armé s'étende de jour en jour et que l'heure de sa vengeance contre le SHIELD et les Avengers approche doucement, Loki ressentait une sorte d'appréhension. Tout balançait en sa faveur, mais un malaise planait parfois au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Il avait le Tesseract, le pouvoir, des hommes, les Chitauris… mais il sentait qu'un élément jouait contre lui. Restait à savoir quoi.

Du haut de l'ancienne tour Stark, il regardait la ville avec les yeux d'un Dieu. Son regard disait « je vous contrôle tous ». Le mépris qu'il accumulait un peu plus chaque jour rendait sa possible rédemption de moins en moins probable. Oui, à certain moment _il y avait pensé_, mais cette idée n'avait fait que le frôler, l'effleurer de sa douce tentation. Jamais il ne pourrait, ni ne voudrait revenir en arrière. Sa fierté, sa dignité, son être le lui interdisait… et puis, il était Loki, LE Dieu de la ruse et du mensonge. Celui qui, par son intelligence et son charisme, avait réussi à soumettre une planète… Il émit un rire mesquin, puis d'un gracieux mouvement, rentra dans sa tour, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui et son sceptre à la main…

Son regard vagabonda dans cette salle qu'il avait fait aménager à l'aide de sa magie. Tout y faisait penser à Asgard, car quoi qu'il en dise, il avait aimé cette planète et son atmosphère féerique. Il avait, malgré la répulsion qu'il inspirait aux autres, aimé y grandir et y vivre. Il gardait en lui cette nostalgie des jours passés en son sein. Alors, il faisait de ce lieu un « mini Asgard » personnel, tout en contredisant avec hargne quiconque s'aventurait à dire qu'il aimait encore ce pays, cette passion cachée pour son ancien foyer devait rester secrète, car elle était aussi une faiblesse…

###

Le soleil de midi éclairait New-York de ses doux rayons. La nature ayant repris ses droits sur les parcelles humaines, la faune et la flore s'étendaient jusque sur les routes goudronnées. La ville ressemblait à un jardin, recouvert de végétation anarchique, envahit d'insectes par moment et parcourut par des animaux parfois. En gros, NY ressemblait à un Central Park croisé avec un zoo. Dans la généralité, les journées étaient calmes car les rues étaient arpentées par les militaires, les milices et quelques Avengers (qui avaient le mérite de faire fuir les éventuels groupes indépendants).

Ça faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'elle marchait parmi les débris de la grande pomme (pourrie), tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de l'Asgardien. Car oui, elle avait finalement acceptée de le suivre. Sa volonté avait fondu au fur et à mesure de la discussion et finalement les paroles caramélisées de l'idéaliste justicier qu'était Thor avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas croisée sa route par hasard, non pas qu'elle croie au destin (non, le simple fait de penser qu'elle n'a pas le contrôle de ses actes et, par conséquent, sur sa vie l'horripilait), mais Thor et son aura de bienfaisance la mettait en confiance. De plus, ce dernier lui avait parlé des puits de sciences qu'était Stark et Banner, et de l'éventuelle possibilité qu'ils puissent l'aider à retrouver la mémoire par le biais de la technologie. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle accepte de le suivre, le simple fait de parler de son but la mettait dans un état d'excitation tel qu'il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Sa quête de vérité avait débuté il y avait trois ans, quand elle s'était réveillée dans un centre de soin parmi tant d'autre, sans nom, sans famille et surtout, sans le moindre petit souvenir. Cette amnésie la rongeait au plus profond de son être, alors elle parcourait ce paysage dévasté à la recherche d'un lieu, d'un visage, d'un évènement qui pourrait provoquer le déclic. Un choc qui déclencherait l'ouverture de sa mémoire scellée… Elle voulait savoir qui elle était avant cet évènement, se souvenir de la vie avant l'invasion et surtout savoir d'où venaient ses étranges capacités… Alors quand le fils d'Odin avait « sous-entendu » que les scientifiques pourraient, _à priori_, l'aider, elle n'avait pas réfléchie. Le simple fait de lui donner une possibilité d'y arriver la contentait et donnait un but à sa vie.

La chaleur montait progressivement, ainsi que sa faim. Sa nausée revenait lentement et sa tête lui tournait. Elle avait encore les séquelles de sa guérison et ça se répercutait dans ses jambes devenues molles. Elle ne se plaignait pas pour autant et suivait la cadence de l'homme qui en une foulé arrivait à la semé sans problèmes. Elle soupira, elle était en âge. Elle trébucha sur un morceau de pierre, mais se rattrapa à temps sur une épave de voiture, provoquant un bouquant qui résonna longuement. Le bruit attira l'attention de Thor qui s'arrêta et toisa la jeune femme avec interrogation.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle avec agacement.

Son estomac émit un grondement sonore, ce qui provoqua le rire chez le blond. Elle se racla la gorge et détourna nerveusement le regard, elle avait envie de le taper pour lui retirer ce foutu sourire Colgate du visage et qu'il cesse de la regarder avec son regard pétillant de bonté. Tant de sincérité n'améliorait pas sa nausée. Elle se releva et épousseta vainement ses vêtements irrécupérables.

- Allons jeune demoiselle, commença l'Asgardien, un peu de nerfs !  
- J't'en foutrais des nerfs… marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Une explosion retentit soudainement, tirant les deux vagabonds de leur semi dialogue. Thor empoigna son marteau et la jeune femme son arme de point, balayant le paysage de leur regard. Une épaisse fumée s'élevait au loin, ils échangèrent un regard. Des hurlements les alertèrent, des appels à l'aide, des coups de feu… Immédiatement, ils se mirent à courir en direction du lieu de violence, slalomant entre les squelettes de taules et les gravas de bétons, rapides et agiles, poussées par leurs instincts de justiciers. Après quelques secondes de sprint, ils arrivèrent devant une barrière poussiéreuse d'où des plaintes émanaient. Ils se dissimulèrent derrières un mur, s'y adossant patiemment. Essoufflés par la course et l'adrénaline, ils attendirent un moment d'accalmie. Elle lança un coup d'œil discret quand le calme revint. Ce qu'elle aperçue confirma ses doutes.

Elle fit signe à Thor de venir voir. Un groupe de Chitauris d'au moins une trentaine d'individus lourdement armés, était en train de faire des prisonniers. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, étaient blessés et enchainés les uns aux autres, contraints de coopérer. Ils avaient l'air faibles, apeurés, démunis et cette vision emplie la jeune femme d'une haine monstre. Elle se cacha de nouveau, s'adossant au mur…

- Depuis peu, chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse du Dieu, ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des prisonniers. Ceux qui résistent sont tués…  
- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Thor.  
- A cause de ce que nous représentons… continua-t-elle en préparant ses armes, à cause de ce que nous valons.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Ils ont découvert une source d'énergie inépuisable, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, une énergie que les humains créer et qu'ils peuvent exploiter.  
- De quel genre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus angoissée

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du vide. Des images lui vinrent à l'esprit… celles de son existence de ces trois dernières années, les seules qu'elle n'est jamais connue.

- La souffrance, finit-elle par dire, ils tirent leurs forces de notre douleur !  
- Qu…  
- Ils se sont spécialisés dans la torture pour tirer un maximum de cette énergie, raflant les humains et les charcutant jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte d'humanité ait été drainée… Les plus résistants sont les moins chanceux…

Un hurlement retentit, attirant l'attention des dissimulés. Une femme était recroquevillée et cernée de trois Chitauris, en regardant mieux elle serrait quelque chose dans ses bras : elle protégeait un enfant. Cette mère suppliait vainement à ses agresseurs d'épargner le fruit de son amour, de le laisser partir. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage contusionné, roulant sur celui de son enfant au regard apeuré… La scène déchira le cœur de la jeune femme qui serra la cross de son arme à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Elle jeta un regard à Thor, il la regardait aussi et par ce simple échange ils surent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne resteraient là sans rien faire...

* * *

_Je dois avouée que... que ça part en live xD_  
_J'ai tellement hâte d'écrire la scène finale que... je ça en ait grisant merde !  
Je tiens à remercier les gens qui prennent la peine de laisser un com' _

_Bref, j'ai besoin de critique constructives moi :,(_  
_To be continue ?_


	4. III

_Bien le bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit/bon vent cher(s) lecteur(s)_  
_Je n'ai jamais prit autant de plaisir à écrire une fic et je me surprend à espérer la finir !_  
_Eh bien, je remercies toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de commenter, ça me fait un plaisir fou ~ !_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- **III** -

* * *

Tony était penché sur ses pipettes. Concentré, il tentait de décoder ce virus qui rongeait le SHIELD. L'entreprise qui était déjà difficile avec Bruce semblait impossible seul, Stark sentait le poids de la frustration sur ses épaules. Ils avaient déjà réussi à répertorier les symptômes récurrents, mais il s'était avéré que l'épidémie, après 4 jours d'incubation, était potentiellement mortelle ce qui rendait le délai de recherche stressant. Cette maladie entamait d'abord les capacités motrices de l'individu, sa notion des distances et sa rapidité de réflexion. Il ressentait une fatigue morale, comme s'il avait subi un choc psychologique. C'était la première étape. S'en suivait, au bout d'à peine une journée, la paralysie du système immunitaire, le corps cessait de se défendre et la victime rejetait son propre sang par de légères hémorragies internes (saignement de nez, trace de sang dans les selles, goût de sang de la bouche… etc.), ainsi que des difficultés à respirer pendant l'effort. De là, démarrait le troisième stade : le malade devenait violent dans un lapse de temps indéfinie, il n'avait plus conscience de ses actes, il était submergé par un « instinct animal » qui le poussait à agresser ses congénères, une envie de tout détruire… Des sentiments refoulés ressortaient et s'en suivaient des crises de folies qui poussaient le malade à l'automutilation, voire le suicide. Les dispositions de mise en quarantaine étaient décidées quand les symptômes du deuxième stade apparaissent. Le plus inquiétant restait le moyen de contamination, le virus était aussi contagieux qu'un rhume. Les anticorps mourraient en sa présence et tous les autres virus endormis du corps humains se réveillaient… Si cette choses se rependait, l'humain était finit.

Le playboy était cependant dans une impasse, le virus s'autodétruisait quand on tentait de le décomposer. Il semblait être doté d'un instinct de survie qui le poussait à se consumer quand on tentait de le comprendre. S'il restait en dehors d'un organisme plus de 24 heures, il mourait et cela qu'il soit sous microscope ou non, donc l'étude était quasiment impossible. Cette particularité avait tendance à fortement agacer Stark, qui essayait depuis plusieurs bonnes heures de trouver un « anesthésiant » pour maintenir le virus en état le temps de l'étude, mais rien ne fonctionnait. De plus, la précarité des locaux rendait la chose plus compliqués encore. Il lâcha les ustensiles, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il soupira de mécontentement devant ses recherches vaines. Il fit quelques pas dans le laboratoire, aller-retour entre sa paillasse et le sas d'entrée, puis sortie son cellulaire avant de composer un numéro qu'il n'aurait pas pensé composer de sitôt. Comme il s'y attendait, le téléphone sonna longuement et Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre ses cents pas. Finalement, il décrocha…

- Rogers, répondit une voix neutre.  
- Salut Captain ! fit joyeusement Stark.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il un tantinet exaspéré.  
- Je me demandais si tu faisais quelque chose ?  
- Vous aussi vous vous demander pour Thor, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est moi ou notre échange est uniquement composé de question ?  
- C'est moi ou vous êtes ch…  
- Trêve de plaisanteries, le coupa le playboy, pour répondre à ta question, oui je m'inquiète à propos de la disparition de Thor, mais ce n'ai pas pour cette raison que j'appel. Ça me tut de le dire, mais je n'arrive à rien dans mes recherches, surtout sans Banner, il faut que je fasse autre chose.  
- Je préviens Fury, mettez votre armure, on part de 15 minutes.

###

Il ouvrit les yeux, le poids du sommeil encore dans les paupières. Courbaturé et le crâne en miette, il mit un certain temps à prendre conscience sa situation. Il inspira lentement, comme si cette simple action lui demandait un effort considérable, puis expira avec tout autant d'attention. Il balada son regard dans la salle de soin de fortune du SHIELD, ça ne ressemblait même pas à une infirmerie, les patients étaient séparés par des paravents ou des rideaux, les meubles étaient couverts d'ustensiles à priori assainis et les literies étaient tellement usées qu'elles ne couvraient plus rien. C'était seulement une pièce aménagée au mieux pour soigner les blessés et les malades. Il entendait les gémissements de douleur, les plaintes, les appels et les électrocardiogrammes émettre leurs éternels _bips_. Il entreprit de se lever, mais ses muscles lui donnèrent l'impression de se tordre sous l'effort, il retomba lourdement en arrière et émit un rire nerveux. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi faible et bizarrement il trouvait ça rassurant. Savoir qu'il y avait encore un côté humain vulnérable avait un étrange impact positif sur son moral… Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remarqua le bandage autour de son avant-bras. Ses pensées étaient maintenant claires et lucides, il pouvait enfin réfléchir. Tout lui revenait progressivement et, enfin, il sut qu'il pourrait continuer à travailler. Il ferma longuement les yeux, sans dormir, juste pour penser. Il se demanda furtivement combien de temps il était resté inconscient, mais dans un élan d'égoïsme, il se pria de s'en foutre. Il se délecta de ce moment de calme, car il savait qu'après le boulot l'attendait, ainsi que Stark et ses remarques, Fury et ses ordres, ses pipettes et leurs contenus… Après plus d'une heure repos entre la somnolence et la simple paresse, il décida de se lever. Il retira lui-même la perfusion de sa main et se mit debout. Il tint difficilement sur ses jambes au début, puis après quelques pas il réussit à se maintenir en équilibre. Quand il fut fin près, il sorti de l'infirmerie et prit la direction du bureau de Fury…

###

Les variations d'énergies qui s'échappaient du Tesseract inquiétaient au plus haut point le docteur Selvig, qui avait immédiatement prévenue Loki. La puissance qui s'en échappait faisait onduler le décor, comme s'il avait sa propre _conscience_ et qu'il _craignait_ quelque chose, comme s'il _avertissait_ un danger imminent et tentait de s'échapper. Le cube bleu translucide émettait un son aigue et désagréable, rendant l'approche impossible. Parfois, les vagues d'énergie étaient tellement puissantes qu'elles envoyaient balader les scientifiques environnant. Cette réaction avait tendance à fortement inquiéter le dieu. Quelque chose arrivait, il en était certain. Selvig était désemparé devant une telle manifestation de puissance, il ne savait plus quoi faire et l'instabilité du Cube cosmique rendait les recherches difficiles. Le dieu marmonna dans sa barbe, il était nerveux… Il ne voulait pas croire à un risque alors qu'il était si proche du but, si proche de la vengeance qu'il avait tant désiré et élaboré avec soin. Non… pas maintenant…

- Depuis quand est-il si instable ? demanda-t-il  
- Depuis deux jours, répondit le scientifique, c'était déjà arrivé, mais pas à cette puissance !  
- Dans quelle circonstance ?  
- Le jour de l'invasion, quand le portail avait été ouvert et… il y a trois ans, lors d'un orage électromagnétique. Il réagit aux sursauts d'énergie environnant, sauf qu'il n'y en a pas en ce moment !  
- C'est étrange… finit par murmurer Loki en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur.  
- Mais cette réaction si… violente. C'est du jamais vue, on dirait qu'il-  
- …a peur, le coupa-t-il.

Il réfléchit un moment, les yeux dans le vague. Il mordait l'intérieur de sa joue, les pensées tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit inquiet. Il pouvait sentir, malgré la distance qui le séparait du Tesseract, son énergie lui caresser la joue, comme un souffle chaud et lent, charger d'électricité. Cette puissance ondulante, pénétrant chacun de ses membres, saisissant ses tripes, l'enivrant jusqu'à sa moelle, ce pouvoir illimité qu'il tenait, cette sensation grisante d'immortalité… Il sentait qu'il allait le perdre. Il resserra sa prise autour de son sceptre à s'en faire mal. Son regard se posa soudainement dans l'horizon et il vit quelque chose au loin, par la fenêtre de la tour. Interpellé, il s'approcha de la vitre et posa sa main dessus, sans cesser de fixer la source de son intérêt. Le ciel s'était assombrit, formant un tourbillon de nuages noirs… Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de perturbation… Thor.

###

Ils n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle. Quand ils furent prêt, ils leurs avaient suffi d'un regard pour le savoir, ce fut elle qui se lança la première. Elle était tout simplement sortie de sa cachette, en marchant, arme à la main, pendant que Thor préparait son assaut. Elle était tellement petite et insignifiante qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue tout de suite. Elle avait tirée trois balles qui transpercèrent trois têtes, avant de foncer auprès de l'un des cadavres tout frais, de lui subtiliser son arme (cette espèce de bâton qui tire des décharges) et de commencer le ménage. Elle avait alors hurlée au prisonniers de se cacher, le ciel se couvrait quand les Chitauris commencèrent à contre-attaquer…Thor sortit à son tour de la cachette en sautant et atterrit au milieu d'un groupe de Chitauris avant de faire surgir la foudre. Pas moins du tiers des ennemis partirent en arrière. De là, commença le véritable combat…

Thor se releva lentement et fonça, frappant et contrant les envahisseurs. L'effet de surprise avait été concluant, l'ennemi était déstabilisé et désorganisé, ils mirent un certain temps à comprendre. La jeune femme se battait agilement malgré la fatigue, elle maniait l'arme avec une dextérité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, esquivant et frappant rapidement. Dans sa bataille, elle entendit des cris, son regard se dirigea instantanément vers la source du hurlement, elle aperçue quelques victimes, n'ayant pas réussis à fuir, se faire embarquer par les Chitauris en retrait. Elle se mit à courir vers ce groupe sans réfléchir, martelant de coups les ennemis qui se mettaient sur sa route et évitant les débris. Plus rien ne comptait que d'aider ces gens, son épuisement avait disparu pour laisser place à la volonté, la motivation… la rage. Elle réussit à contrer l'attaque d'un de ses ennemis en sautant par-dessus, sans manquer de lui asséner un coup de genoux dans les dents, puis reprit sa route.

De son côté, Thor usait avec intelligence de son pouvoir, contrant les attaques et assénant des coups efficaces. Il jetait parfois un coup d'œil vers sa protégée, assez surprit de sa combattivité, puis revenait à sa propre bataille. Il mit à terre suffisamment pour se permettre de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, qui était arrivée aux prisonniers, avait attrapée un couteau sur le corps d'un des envahisseurs et coupa les liens des pauvres gens avant de leur ordonner de se cacher en attendant que ça se passe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dieu, elle fut époustoufler de sa puissance. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'une chose pareille soit possible, mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion et elle reprit le combat. Les têtes tombaient, les corps finissaient criblés de balles, les hurlements de rages des Chitauris retentissaient… Le bruit de la mort, de la colère, de la souffrance émanait de ce petit univers de guerre pour la survie. Deux êtres de bontés contres des monstres de violences….

Mais les ennemis ne cessaient de venir par vagues, alertés par les bruits de la bataille. Ils s'y attendaient, mais ne pensaient pas qu'il y en aurait autant. L'assaut n'en finissait plus, bientôt il y en aurait trop… L'étau se fermait peu à peu, Thor se rapprocha de la jeune femme, collant son dos au sien, leurs yeux cherchaient une échappatoire dans toute cette violence. Ils étaient cernés…

Mais alors qu'ils n'espéraient plus rien, une explosion retentit, envoyant un nombre considérable de Chitauris dans le décor. Les yeux du dieu cherchèrent la source de ce miracle, il ne put s'empêcher sourire quand il aperçut une armure rouge vriller dans le ciel et un uniforme bleu au loin.

- Alors comme ça on fait une fête sans nous ? fit Iron Man d'un ton outré.

###

- Stark et Roger sont partis chercher Thor, annonça Fury, cette disparition nous inquiète au plus haut point, donc c'est devenu une priorité.

Clint, qui était venu sous ordre du chef, était aussi surprit que le scientifique.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ? s'indigna Barton  
- Je ne vous veux pas tous à l'extérieur !  
- Moi je comprends, fit Banner, mais il est vrai que Barton et Natasha pouvait y aller.  
- Sachant que Clint était déjà sorti aujourd'hui, non. L'agent Roumanov devait cependant accompagner Stark et Rogers, mais elle n'a pas fait acte de présence.

Le regard de Clint se remplit d'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi ça ?  
- C'est à vous de me le dire, elle ne m'a pas répondue. Je croyais qu'elle était avec vous…

Le visage de Hawkeyes perdit soudainement ses couleurs, ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de la russe de ne pas répondre. Il devait être arrivé quelque chose, il lança un regard inquiet à Banner avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Fury et Bruce échangèrent un regard interpelé, puis suivirent Clint. Ils durent courir un peu pour le rattraper. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, ce fut pour se paralyser de peur, il était immobile devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Natasha, elle était ouverte. Son regard était horrifié… et il ne cessait de répéter _non non non, pas toi_, le visage livide. Alors Banner s'approcha doucement, et comprit quand il vit la jeune femme évanouis, un filet de sang aux lèvres, au nez et aux oreilles… Natasha Roumanov fut diagnostiquée contaminée par l'épidémie du SHIELD et mise en quarantaine.

###

La bataille prit une tout autre tournure à l'arrivé des deux Avengers. Bien que moins nombreux, leur puissance d'attaque était plus organisée, et la jeune femme ne put que regarder les hommes en pleine action. Elle fut agréablement surprise par leurs capacités, jamais elle n'avait vue pareille chose. Thor, qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps d'observer pendant qu'elle combattait, lui apparaissait comme un prodige de l'art du combat brute. Coup violent à l'aide d'un marteau intimidant, il fracassait de manière primitive les ennemis environnant. Cependant, une aura de contrôle et de dignité effaçait ce côté barbare. Il maitrisait et utilisait sa force avec brillant. Captain America lui, se battait avec tactique et organisation. Il semblait évaluer chaque situation et frapper en fonction de chacun des ennemis qu'il voyait. Si un Chitauris se plaçait là, alors il l'attaquerait en fonctions du deuxième qui se plaçait derrière lui pour avoir une détente supplémentaire. Cette capacité d'observation ne pouvait qu'être admirée. Quant à Iron Man, ça manière d'utiliser son génie pour combattre était époustouflante. Mêler intelligence et art du combat dans une arme de métal aussi perfectionné était incroyable. On pouvait deviner qu'elle faisait partie de lui, que son génie était concentré en cette armure et que LUI seul en connaissait les réelles capacités. Malgré qu'il soit grande gueule, il se battait avec dextérité et dynamisme. Ces trois hommes, leur esprit d'équipe… L'ennemi n'avait aucune chance !

Le combat prenait peu à peu fin, la victoire semblait à portée de main et la jeune femme esquissa d'un sourire. Elle balaya le décor à la recherche des prisonniers, mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle aperçue un Chitauris prêt à tuer cette mère et son enfant qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Sans cérémonie, elle se précipita vers l'ennemi et sauta sur la famille et les plaqua au sol au moment où il attaqua, avant de se relever, de prendre son arme et de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Le calme revint, la bataille était finit, l'ennemi était vaincu.

Le bras toujours tendu, l'arme encore à la main, elle était maintenant fatiguée, exténuée. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber son bras. Plus un bruit, juste les sanglots du gamin dans les bras de sa mère. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda tendrement cette femme serrant son enfant contre elle, le protégeant, l'aimant et le rassurant. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers sa sauveuse et la gratifia d'un regard embué de larme et de gratitude qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna en direction des trois hommes, ils discutaient en riant fort, se donnant des frappes amicales et se complimentant sur les performances de ce combat. Elle sourit de nouveau devant cette scène d'amitié masculine. Puis, Thor dirigea son regard vers elle, et son visage perdit toute sa joie. Les deux hommes en firent de même sous les yeux interloqués de la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Oh merde ! laissa échapper Stark qui avait ouvert son casque.  
- Vous… tenta Thor. Vous êtes blessée !  
- Qu'est-ce que vo…

Elle prit soudainement conscience, elle porta sa main à son cou qui finit couverte d'une épaisse couche de sang, la jugulaire avait été sectionnée. Elle sentit le liquide chaud s'échapper abondamment de son torse, un trou de la taille d'une pièce trônait à l'emplacement de son sternum. Complètement choquée, elle releva son regard paniqué vers les hommes avant de cracher du sang, de tomber à genoux et de finir dans l'inconscience. Sa dernière vision fut celle du sol s'approchant dangereusement de sa tête…

* * *

_To be continue dear fan ?_  
_Que va-t-il se passer ? Tadaaaaa ~ !_  
_J'attend vos hypothèses =3  
(PS : le chap suivant est déjà écrit !)_


	5. IV

_Oui, j'écris belle et bien un chapitre par jours... ça craint !_  
_Je suis terriblement dans cette histoire ! J'aime cette OC ! _  
_Bientôt, on entrera dans le vif du sujet ! =D _  
_N'avez-vous pas hâte ? Moi si !_  
_Aller, bonne lecture chers lecteurs !_

* * *

- **IV** -

* * *

Fury était dans tous ses états, le destin s'acharnait sur le SHIELD. Maria Hill le suivait du regard, il faisait les cents pas au travers de la salle de réunion. Son unique œil fixait le sol, il avait une main dans le dos et l'autre sur le menton. Il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, sa forte respiration en témoignait. Sa subordonnée étudiait les cas de contaminations, dont celle de Natasha Roumanov, qui avait effondrée l'agent Clint. Cette affaire prenait une trop grande ampleur, bientôt ce virus ravagerait tous les membres de l'organisation. Il fallait soit trouver un remède, soit déménager, mais cette dernière solution semblait infaisable. L'agent Hill cherchait cependant quelque chose qui aurait échappé à la vigilance du SHIELD, une chose particulière qui avait fait naitre en elle l'hypothèse des moins désirables. Cette évidence sautait pourtant aux yeux, ce virus ne s'était pas développé au sein du SHIELD, mais y avait belle et bien été introduit par un tiers. Mais ce problème ouvrait la boite du doute et le simple fait d'y penser venait à avouer qu'il y avait un traitre dans l'organisation. Idée fortement déplaisante… La jeune femme souffla fortement et posa sa tête sur sa main accoudée après avoir balancée son innocent stylo. Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Toutes ces questions la rongeaient et l'empêchaient de dormit, car cette ou ces personnes pouvaient être des gens qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, des amis, des collègues, des agents avec qui elle travaillait et mangeait le midi. Elle contempla les rapports papiers, elle eut un rictus amer. L'invasion les avait fait régresser moralement et technologiquement, l'air de la paperasse revenait en force. Elle décida de recommencer depuis le début, histoire d'être totalement sur de ses déductions qui n'étaient pas des moindre.

Elle attrapa le dossier de la première victime, morte une journée plus tôt d'un suicide. Victor Miller, 31 ans, 7 ans de service au SHIELD, bon élément, excellente condition physique, équilibre mental parfait, sérieux et blanc comme neige, un gaillard comme on en faisait plus. La photo liée au dossier montrait un jeune homme plein de vie, brun, yeux marrons, le bouc, belle gueule carré et harmonieuse, un tombeur. Il s'était frappé la tête contre un mur jusqu'à la mort, un véritable gâchis. D'après les registres, il n'était pas sorti de la base depuis une semaine, donc n'avait pas « importé » le virus par mégarde. Il avait bien été amené sciemment par un tiers. Maria Hill fixa le vide. Cette enquête allait être longue, mais elle avait besoin de l'appui de son chef. Elle rangea ses fiches, les organisant en les tapotant contre la table et les posa dans un coin. Fury marchait toujours de long en larges dans la grande pièce circulaire. Elle ne racla la gorge pour signaler son envie de communiquer, mais il n'en fit pas cas. Légèrement exaspérée, elle attendit quelques secondes puis répéta l'entreprise, en vain. Comment avoir l'appui de quelqu'un qui ne vous écoute même pas ? Hill se leva et se planta devant son chef qui faillit lui foncer dedans. Il stoppa net devant sa subordonnée.

- Je ne veux pas vous dérangée, fit elle, mais si vous ne vous reprenez pas, il va être difficile de s'en sortir, vous ne croyez pas ?

###

Leurs pas martelaient le sol, ils étaient pressés, stressés et à bout. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la base, Stark était partie devant pour informer les sentinelles de leur arrivée. Rogers courait derrière Thor qui tenait dans ses bras le corps inerte et meurtrie de la jeune anonyme. Bien que l'entreprise semble désespérée, des morceaux de tissues avaient été plaqués contre ses plaies. Ils étaient imbibés du liquide écarlate qui s'échappait de ses blessures. Son visage était livide, ses lèvres couverte de sang et sa peau glacée, tout indiquait une mort prochaine. Sa main pendait négligemment dans le vide, elle ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée, sans vie, ni appuie. Le dieu évitait de poser ses yeux sur elle, de peur de constater qu'il tenait un cadavre, alors il courait, il avançait… toujours droit devant, dans l'espoir de la sauver. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un hangar qui ne payait pas de mine, une épave de poutre, béton, pierre qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à une ruine. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils durent traverser la totalité de sa longueur avant d'arriver devant un volet en fer couvert de planche cloutés. Rogers s'en approcha et frappa huit fois. Trois fois rapidement, deux fois lentement et de nouveau trois fois rapidement. Une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit à leur droite et une entrée apparue. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, l'ouverture se referma. Un couloir de béton d'une longueur d'à peu près dix mètres s'étendait devant eux, éclairé par des lumières jaunâtres et surveillé par des caméras. Ils le traversèrent en courant avant d'arriver devant une autre porte, de nouveau Rogers s'approcha, mais cette fois-ci il dut composer un code, puis passer une carte. La porte blinder s'ouvrit et laissa place à un ascenseur. Ils descendirent rapidement, ils étaient à présent à plus de vingt mètres sous terre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils se retrouvèrent en face de Stark qui avait retiré son armure.

- On va directement au laboratoire, dit-il en commençant à marcher, j'aurais plus de moyen.  
- Je vais prévenir Fury, fit Rogers en s'éloignant par un autre chemin. Je vous rejoindrais !

Thor suivit Stark dans les couloirs du SHIELD, slalomant dans le labyrinthe qu'était la base. Ils accélérèrent quand ils furent près du but. Tony trottina jusqu'au sas qui menait au labo et composa un code. Tout était très largement sécuriser dans l'organisation, d'où tous ces systèmes de codes et de passes. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de recherche et furent accueillit par le regard surprit de Banner.

- Oh Banner ! Content de te revoir, fit Stark avant qu'il ne pose des questions, pas le temps d'expliquer, c'est une urgence.

Le regard du scientifique passa de Tony à la jeune femme dans un sale état. Il se dirigea alors vers une table en fer et dégagea son contenue avant de faire signe à Thor de la déposer dessus. Tony était partit chercher de quoi la soigner, quant à Thor il s'était reculé de quelques pas pour laisser faire les experts. Bruce s'approcha du corps de la jeune victime et tenta d'analyser les dégâts.

- Jugulaire sectionnée et torse perforé de part en part, l'informa Stark qui rassemblait encore compresse, pince, fil… Le projectile est sorti.

Le scientifique retira précautionneusement les morceaux de tissues des plaies. Il coupa le haut de son débardeur pour pouvoir apercevoir la blessure du torse. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sorti. Il s'approcha, regarda, examina, mais rien n'y faisait, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il replaça ses lunette, leva son regard vers Thor qui avait aperçu la réaction de Banner et lui intimait du regard de s'exprimer.

- C'est arrivé quand ? demanda Banner.  
- Il y a moins de vingt minutes, fit Thor curieux, pourquoi ?  
- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Tony s'arrêta et fixa Bruce, ce dernier avait le regard de quelqu'un qui découvre un extraterrestre. Iron man lança un regard furtif à Thor qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? insista le playboy.  
- Ses rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire sont stable, sa température avoisine les 36 degrés – rien d'alarmant, et ses blessures… sont en début de cicatrisations.

Les deux Avengers s'approchèrent précipitamment de la table et regardèrent, ils furent tout aussi surprit que Banner en voyant la trace rosie d'une cicatrice au milieu du poitrail de la jeune femme. Là où était placée, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, une blessure vomissant tout le sang de son corps. Leurs regards fixèrent ensuite son cou, là aussi la plaie s'était refermée. Le sang était en train de sécher sur sa peau, et sa poitrine se levait régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était en voie de guérison. Un grand silence avait gagné la pièce, seule l'inspiration et l'expiration de la jeune femme brisait ce mutisme.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda simplement Banner.  
- Aucune idée, fit Thor, il est inutile de lui demander, elle est amnésique.  
- Où l'a tu trouver ? demanda à son tour Tony.  
- Je faisais ma ronde à cinq kilomètres au sud, je l'ai croisée près de l'ancien centre commercial.  
- Je vais analyser son sang, conclut Bruce un léger sourire aux lèvres. En attendant, il serait bon de la mettre en salle de soin, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Vous devriez allez voir Clint en attendant.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Thor.

Banner soupira.

- Natasha a été contaminée par le virus. Clint est dans un sale état psychologique.

###

_Le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle n'avait rien de normal. Il semblait vaporeux, fait de fumée légère et volatile… Comme dans tous les rêves, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui sembla normale. Il y avait bien des gens qui trouvait évident de parler de leurs position favorite au lit dans un parfait mandarin alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais pipés un mot de cette langue, alors un paysage de fumée, quoi de plus normal ? Elle était dans un long couloir, large et haut, enfin c'est ce qu'elle en déduit vue que le décor ne cessait d'onduler. Des silhouettes tout aussi vaporeuses passaient, il n'y avait aucune couleurs, elle rêvait en noir et blanc. Elle marchait, elle savait qu'elle devait aller au bout de ce couloir éclairé de torche et de lustre à bougies. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, elle arriva à un carrefour. Le décor suggéré n'indiquait pas de direction, elle resta un moment à regarder les trois chemins qui s'offrait à elle, puis quelqu'un l'appela. Elle prit donc le chemin de gauche, marchant d'un pas décontractée, elle avait hâte de se trouver en face de cette personne qu'elle avait tant désirée voire pour enfin savoir de quoi était question ce fameux service. Elle arriva dans une grande pièce, tout aussi esquissée et dépourvue de détails. Les fumées continuaient de grimper, formant cette salle si imposante au plafond impossible à voir. Au fond, se trouvait une sorte d'estrade d'où une silhouette trônait de toute sa hauteur. Compte tenu de sa position, il s'agissait d'un vieillard. Il l'appela, et elle réagit tout de suite, s'avançant d'un pas ferme, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fumée immaculée s'échappait de cet être de grandeur, elle se sentait fière d'être en face de lui. Elle stoppa sa course à quelques pas de l'estrade qui s'avéra être un escalier et baissa le menton en signe de respect. Le vieillard dont elle ne distinguait aucunement le visage parla…_

_- tu… pourqu… là… ssion est… ante ! Sois… fant !_

_ Elle acquiesça, un sentiment d'excitation la saisit aux tripes._

_- …auver les h… rejoi… ls ! _REVEIL TOI !

_ D'un coup, tout devint flou, la fumée se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Un sentiment de peur s'insinua en elle, l'homme cria son nom, puis tout disparu…_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était forte, elle émit un gémissement de frustration. Encore ses images, mais jamais le souvenir de ce nom prononcé par cet inconnu. D'où venait cet étrange rêve ? Un souvenir ? Un délire ? Elle tenta de se calmer, la fatigue était encore là. L'épuisement tartinait ses membres endoloris, et ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouverte. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, comme après une anesthésie. Que s'était-il passé ? Le centre commercial, Thor, les prisonniers, les Avengers… Ses blessures…

Elle prit soudainement conscience, ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement. L'électrocardiogramme auquel elle était branchée s'emballa, sa respiration commençait à être saccadée. Où était-elle ? Comment ? Qui ? Quand ? Elle sauta du lit, se débrancha, retira les perfusions et les électrodes avant d'ouvrir doucement les rideaux qui la séparaient du reste de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucuns médecins, juste d'autres malades endormis. Elle s'accroupie et se rendit compte qu'elle portait l'une de ses abominable tunique bleu. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur des vêtements. Elle les enfila, un pull et un pantalon trop grand. Elle continua à sonder la salle et repéra au loin des ustensiles chirurgicales, elle saisit un scalpel et le dissimula dans sa manche avant de chercher la sortie. Précautionneusement, elle regarda par la petite vitre de la porte : personne. Elle saisit la poignée, son cœur fit un bond quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était verrouillée. Elle réfléchit et eut un déclic en apercevant le bouton d'appel. Elle l'enfonça, se cacha près de la sortie et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra, quand elle fut assez éloignée, la jeune femme – toujours accroupie, passa avant que la porte ne se referme complètement. Elle était à présent dans un labyrinthe, seule et perdue. Un bruit de pas l'alerta, elle se mit à courir discrètement à l'opposé de l'écho, poussée par son instinct de survie. Elle avait conscience de ses capacités, alors il était hors de question qu'elle finisse cobaye entre les mains d'inconnus. Elle se plaqua à un mur quand elle arriva à un angle, jeta un bref coup d'œil, quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, elle reprit sa route. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette, paniquée mais surtout faible.

Soudain, elle ressentit quelque chose. Comme si une main avait agrippée sa conscience et lui sommait de la suivre. Elle était partagée, car elle lui faisait prendre le chemin inverse. Elle regarda derrière elle : personne. Elle tenta de chasser cette sensation, mais rien n'y faisait, son esprit était attiré par autre chose que la sortie. Elle secoua la tête, saisit son front entre ses mains, espérant que ça s'arrête, mais le désir s'agrippait. Elle soupira, elle devait revenir en arrière, retourner sur ses pas pour chercher la source de ce caprice. Elle cessa de respirer quand elle entendit des voix, se plaquant plus étroitement contre le mur. Sa respiration s'emballa, elle tentait de se contrôler, mais ils approchaient. Sans réfléchir, elle repartie en arrière et suivit cette main qui l'agrippait. Pied nue, elle n'émettait aucun son. Elle parcourait rapidement les étroits passages du souterrain, avec l'intime conviction qu'elle faisait une bêtise. Elle se stoppa net quand elle aperçue le dos d'un homme immobile au milieu du passage. Elle pouvait apercevoir la crosse et le canon de sa mitrailleuse de chaque côté de sa silhouette imposante. Elle recula de quelques pas, très lentement, les yeux rivés sur la nuque de l'homme. Elle avait l'impression de faire un boucan monstrueux, que ce soit en respirant ou en posant le pied. Elle faillit s'évanouir de peur quand la porte devant laquelle elle passait s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à un autre homme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu crier l'alerte, elle lui asséna un coup de scalpel dans le ventre suivit d'un coup de genou dans le visage et se mit à courir vers l'autre homme qui s'était retourné, lui sauta dessus et l'assomma d'un coup de coude. Debout au milieu des corps inerte, elle s'excusa et se remit à courir, cette fois-ci sans dissimuler sa présence. Trop paniquée, elle ne faisait que suivre ce qui la tiraillait. Puis l'alarme retentit, l'un des hommes qu'elle avait agressés n'avait pas été suffisamment sonné, ce bruit répétitif ne fit que l'apeurée d'avantage.

Elle arriva à un autre angle, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il y avait du monde avant de passer, si bien qu'elle se heurta à une masse de muscle. Elle tomba et lâcha sa petite arme blanche, mais ne perdit pas la face. Elle se releva rapidement et fit face à l'homme blond qui se trouvait à un mètre d'elle. Il était grand, plutôt baraqué, yeux bleus, chemise un peu dépassée, mèche sur le côté… Une vraie gueule d'américain. Le regard de ce dernier passa par la surprise, puis par l'interrogation, avant de finir par la compréhension. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, elle se mit à courir vers lui. Comme elle s'y attendait, il voulut l'attraper, il fléchit légèrement les genoux et écarta les bras, mais elle prit appuie sur l'une de ses jambes et réussit à passer par-dessus l'américain. Elle eut le temps d'entendre un « Attend ! » avant d'être assez loin de sa portée. L'alarme gueulait toujours sont désagréable son, et elle courait dans la direction que lui indiquait sa conscience. La sensation s'intensifiait, elle y serait bientôt…

Elle arriva devant une porte en fer entre-ouverte, elle regarda derrière elle. Essoufflée, elle fut rassurer de ne voir personne à sa poursuite et se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, avant de pousser du bout des doigts la porte. Elle se figea, quelqu'un était en train de fouiller des tiroirs, la pièce entières avait été retournée. Cette personne ne l'avait pas entendue, trop concentrer à chercher. La sensation qu'elle ressentait venait de cette personne, un homme en blouse, plutôt grand et élancé. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et court, mais ses manières laissaient paraitre une sorte de… folie. La jeune femme fit quelques pas, mais stoppa net quand l'homme se retourna précipitamment. Le cœur de l'anonyme manqua un battement quand elle aperçue ses yeux, une lueur bleuâtre s'en échappait, il semblait possédé. L'anonyme s'approcha doucement de lui et tendit la main, il resta immobile. Des bruits de pas retentirent, mais elle ne les entendit pas, trop concentrée. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'homme, la jeune femme ressentit un malaise. Elle tituba légèrement, mais la lueur disparut des yeux de l'homme et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Steve Rogers venait d'assister à la scène, interdit il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se tourna vivement vers le blond, un regard paniquée, et comme si elle tenait à se justifier, elle lança juste…

- Il m'a juste demandé de l'aider…

* * *

_Vous pouvez pas imaginer le temps que m'a prit ce chapitre. Une scène pareille c'est un p*tain de boulot !_  
_Pfiuuu ~ ! Est-ce que vos idées par rapport à elle se peaufine ? _  
_Est-ce que les hypothèse sur ma chère OC naissent dans vos esprits ?_  
_J'attend vos remarques !  
(PS : Prochain chapitre déjà écrit !)_

_To be continue ?_


	6. V

_Réponse à un commentaire anonyme sur son hypothèse liée à X-men !_

_Hypothèse fortement intéressente, mais non ! C'est un malheureux hasard que nous avons là ! (voilà, à cause de toi je me pose des question sur mon imagination que j'espérais fertile !). Tu verras par la suite de quoi il est question ! D'ailleur, ce chapitre (plus que les autres) offre un peu de révélation quant aux démons de la jeune femme ! Sur ce..._

_Voici donc la fin de la première partie de ma fic !_

* * *

- **V** -

* * *

La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'avait rien de chaleureux. Elle était petite, fermée, froide et grise. Faiblement éclairée, il n'y avait qu'une caméra de surveillance, une table et deux chaises en fer. L'une d'entre elles était occupée par la jeune femme, elle scrutait la seule chose qui décorait l'ensemble des quatre murs : la porte. Elle attendait calmement que ça se passe, parfois elle émettait un léger soupire. Son derrière endolorie lui faisait sentir les quatre heures d'immobilité qu'il avait subie posé sur cette froide chaise, et sa nuque se contractait douloureusement à force d'être tenue droite. Elle se remémorait ces dernières heures, sa tentative d'évasion avortée à cause de… de cette chose qu'elle avait ressentie, qui l'avait poussée à aller à la rencontre de cet homme « possédé ». Puis de l'arrivée des renforts et de Thor. Si elle n'avait pas rencontrée le dieu, elle n'aurait sans doute pas coopérée. Mais voilà, il avait été là et à partir de cet instant, elle avait été docile. Maintenant, elle attendait… Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle espérait que cette attente aboutisse au moins à un échange avec dieu du tonnerre. Quand elle avait été maitrisée, on ne lui avait pas laissée le temps de lui parler. On lui avait juste dis, sans plus d'information, qu'elle avait été amenée ici par les Avengers et mise en salle de soin. Depuis, plus de nouvelles… Alors, elle réfléchissait aux multiples possibilités qui s'offraient à elle : attendre ou attendre.

###

Ils étaient de nouveaux tous réunis dans la grande salle circulaire, seule Natasha manquait à l'appel. Chacun avait son mot à dire, les informations étaient aussi nombreuses que les questions. Les visages avaient repris leur couleur, les derniers évènements avaient eu un impact positif sur les difficultés du SHIELD. L'ombre dans le regard de Fury se dissipait et il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Bien, il semblerait que la plupart de nos problèmes prennent fin…  
- Oui, l'appuya Hill, d'après le rapport le docteur Sullivan était bel et bien sous le contrôle de Loki, mais contre son gré. Il était envoûté comme l'avait été l'agent Clint. Le contact avec cette femme la définitivement libéré. On tente en ce moment de savoir s'il détient des informations ou s'il se souvient de quelques détails importants.  
- En parlant de la jeune femme, continua Banner, j'ai étudié son sang. Il est parfaitement équilibré, mais n'a pas de groupe, il est totalement neutre. Sa capacité de régénération est hors norme, une pure merveille !  
- D'ailleurs, ajouta Stark, j'ai pris la liberté de faire une expérience en mêlant son sang et le virus. Les résultats sont concluants, il cesse immédiatement de détruire les cellules au bout de cinq heures avant de totalement disparaitre.  
- Donc on a un remède ? s'exclama Clint. Natasha est sortie d'affaire ?  
- On le teste en moment sur elle et les autres malades ! répondit Banner. Je suis confiant pour la suite.  
- Bien, fit Fury, maintenant la question est : qui est-elle ?  
- Là-dessus, fit Thor, elle-même ne le sais pas.  
- Pas de trace dans les registres photos, reprit Hill, aucune trace dans les bases de donnés. De plus, elle n'a ni empruntes ni de trace ADN propre à elle. Son identité est inconnu et son âge est d'approximativement situé – tenant compte de son physique, entre 20 et 25 ans. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas.  
- Ses capacités au combat sont excellentes, fit à son tour Rogers, bon sens de l'observation et du timing, bonne capacité d'adaptation, agilité et perception suffisamment développées pour qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de super soldat. Elle me fait penser à ce genre de personne conditionnée uniquement au combat depuis leur plus jeune âge.  
- C'est tout à fait possible, ajouta Banner, elle a très bien put être cobaye ! D'où ses capacités pour le moins intéressante. Il se peut que les personnes qui l'ont entrainée aient effacées toute trace de son existence !  
- C'est surtout le fait qu'elle ait défait le sort de mon frère qui m'intéresse, fit Thor. Mais pour changer de sujet, elle m'a parlée de quelque chose de très inquiétant, par rapport aux Chitauris et aux prisonniers qu'ils font.  
- Elle est au courant de quelque chose par rapport à ça ? s'exclama Maria.  
- Elle m'a parlée d'une découverte qu'ils avaient faite.  
- Concernant les rafles ? demanda à son tour Banner.  
- Oui, paraitrait-il qu'ils torturent les humains pour collecter l'énergie de leurs « souffrances ».  
- C'est insensée ! s'exclama Tony, manquerait plus que ça ! Et même si c'est vrai, comment peut-elle le savoir ?  
- C'est ce que l'on va essayer de savoir, conclut Fury, peu importe les méthodes, je veux des réponses et rapidement !

###

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas dans le bon sens, Loki en avait la certitude. Depuis peu, il ne pouvait plus percevoir le pantin qu'il avait introduit au sein du SHIELD, et cela juste au moment où il allait enfin lui rapporter les informations nécessaires sur l'emplacement et la sécurité de l'organisation. Le dieu était dans un état de nerfs épouvantable, une pièce du puzzle venait de se perdre, son plan tombait alors à l'eau et ça, il ne le supportait absolument pas. Tant pis, il devrait faire en sorte d'amener les Avengers à lui. De toute façon, le virus qu'avait apporté le docteur Sullivan devait avoir suffisamment entamé le SHIELD, affaiblit les troupes et si possible, contaminé quelques un des vengeurs (ça serait mieux !). Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de les attirer sur son territoire et les avoir en une seule fois. Il avait une chance, un seul et unique coup, il devait réfléchir… Etablir un plan, le peaufiner, le rendre infaillible avant de l'appliquer. Tous devaient être parfaits, pour ça il devrait monopoliser toutes ses forces et ça demanderait de la patience.

Patience... Un mot qui le rongeait, mais qui restait sa devise. Il devait en user, l'appliquer, le respecter et l'aduler. Sa vengeance n'en serait que plus délectable, et il pourrait lire sur leurs visages toute la crainte qu'il espérait leur faire ressentir.

Sa rage retombait enfin, le calme revint dans son esprit tourmenté et il se décontracta. Il était dans sa chambre, son antre de paix, son lieu d'intimité. La chaleur de la pièce contrastait sérieusement avec son occupant. Un feu crépitant dans une large cheminé, de lourd rideaux de velours cramoisies décorant les murs, un grand lit à baldaquin couvert de moelleux coussins brodés, de nombreux livres rangés dans de somptueuses bibliothèques de bois finement sculptés, quelques décorations asgardiennes, un large bureau sur lequel des grimoires ouverts traitaient de magies et d'histoires, et un canapé sur lequel Loki s'allongea. Il tenta de se détendre, d'organiser ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et s'octroya le droit d'espérer une victoire, d'imaginer déceler – dans les yeux d'Odin – une étincelle de respect et de crainte. S'imaginer dominer de toute sa hauteur le monde, le Tesseract en son pouvoir et sa puissance en avant. De ses pensées chères à son cœur et de cette soif de reconnaissance commença son sommeil qui, comme les autres fois, ne sera pas fait de belles images, mais de souvenirs douloureux…

###

Clint tenait la main de la russe comateuse. Elle était allongée, une perfusion la reliait à une poche de sang. Les yeux rougit de l'homme fixait le visage livide de sa douce, il lui caressait lentement la main, attendant son réveil. Ça n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes d'Hawkeyes de faire preuve de tendresse, enfin, ça c'était avant de la connaitre elle. Ce fameux jour où, pour la première fois, il l'avait vue. Depuis cette mission qu'on lui avait donnée, « éliminer une cible parmi tant d'autre » lui avait-on dit. Il se voyait encore, immobile en face d'elle, l'arc à la main à fixer ses yeux dont il n'avait détaché le regard. Il n'avait pas pu décocher la flèche, il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui retirer le droit de vivre. Par pur égoïsme, il l'avait laissé vivre. Il avait assumé cet acte, s'était fait réprimander, mais elle était des leurs à présent et s'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Le bruit du goutte-à-goutte de la perfusion était la seule chose qui donnait vie à la pièce. Il attendait juste un battement de paupière, ce geste qui marquerait la fin du cauchemar. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, plaquant la main de Natacha à son front.

- Natasha. supplia-t-il.

Il resta ainsi longtemps avant de s'endormir. Dans ce sommeil de plomb, il ne sentit pas la main qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, ni les lèvres se poser sur son front…

###

Trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce : Thor, Steve et Bruce. Fury, Hill et Stark observaient la scène par le biais de la caméra de surveillance. Rogers resta debout, en retrait près de la porte. Il sourit timidement à la jeune fille qui ne le lui rendit pas, mais dont le regard était assez éloquent pour que Captain América soit content. Banner s'assit en face d'elle, sur l'une des deux chaises froides dont son postérieur faisait une overdose. Thor, quant à lui, resta aussi debout, juste à côté de scientifique. Elle n'était ni nerveuse, ni prête à s'échapper, elle regardait juste tour à tour les trois hommes présents. Banner sortit une pochette et l'ouvrit, disposant quelques fiches sur la table qu'elle n'eut pas la curiosité de regarder. Elle croisa le regard de Thor qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle faillit éclater de rire, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Une atmosphère assez détendue rendait l'entretient plus supportable, aucune animosité n'émanait des gens présents. Bruce leva la tête pour capter l'attention de la jeune femme, replaça ses lunette, se racla la gorge, croisa les doigts sur la table et prit une petite inspiration.

- Bien commença-t-il, je ne veux en aucun cas vous brusquer, mais les questions vont vous paraitre… pour le moins étranges, si ce n'est dérangeantes.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit-elle en souriant timidement.  
- Alors, vous êtes amnésique…  
- C'est ça.  
- A quand remonte votre plus lointain souvenir ?  
- Trois ans, à peu près.  
- Quel est-il ?  
- Mon réveil dans la salle de soin de l'ancien camp de réfugiés situé près de Central Park.  
- Je vais vous demandez de développer, donnez-moi quelques détail de votre réveil. Sensation, pensées, idées, nom ?  
- Je me souviens que le médecin qui m'a accueilli au réveil m'a posé exactement la même question, donc je ne vais faire que répéter. J'étais nauséeuse, un bourdonnement dans la tête me dérangeait – pour info il à cesser au bout de deux heures. J'étais complètement perdue, je ne me souvenais de rien du tout. J'avais une blessure au crâne, il en a déduis que c'était de la que venait mon amnésie. Depuis, je suis victimes de rêves récurrents.  
- C'est normal après ce genre de perte de subir les remous du subconscient. Ces rêves sont des souvenirs d'après vous ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils sont trop irréels.  
- Racontez-donc.  
- Je me trouve dans un lieu étrange, mais le décor est tellement suggéré que je ne pas vraiment savoir où je suis, il n'y a pas de détails, ni de chose significatives. Tout ce que je sais de ce lieu, c'est qu'il est immensément grand ! Je marche, j'entends quelqu'un m'appelez. Je sais que cette personne dit mon nom, mais je ne m'en rappel jamais au réveil. Cet homme me confie une tâche, quelque chose d'extrêmement important, là non plus je ne m'en souviens jamais… Bref, une bouillie abstraite d'images et de sons…  
- Très bien, fit Banner en notant. D'où vous viens cette capacité de régénération ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Pas idée ?  
- Aucune.  
- Vous vous êtes aussi réveillée avec cette maitrise du combat ?  
- Je présume, n'ayant jamais véritablement travaillée pour l'accroitre.  
- Très bien… Bon, maintenant j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait pour trouver et libérer le docteur Sullivan du sort de Loki ?  
- Qui ? L'homme à la blouse ?  
- Oui.  
- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai ressenti sa présence, sa détresse pour être plus exacte. Comme un appel à l'aide étouffé… Je crois !  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- J'en sais rien, une intuition… Bon écoutez, s'impatienta-t-elle, je sais que vous voulez des réponses, mais pas autant que moi. Je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi j'ai ces capacités, tout ce que je veux savoir – pour l'instant, c'est si je dois m'inquiéter pour mon avenir. Prenez ça comme vous voulez, mais n'être personne me donne une impression de vide totale, maintenant je vaux savoir si vous comptez me séquestrer ou m'aider, que je ne me fasse pas de faux espoirs !

Banner, qui venait d'être coupé dans son élan, resta la bouche entre-ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la caméra, ne sachant plus quoi dire. A la surprise de tous, Thor prit la parole pas seulement pour elle, mais à l'adresse de tout le monde.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on vous a croisés par hasard, commença-t-il, vous arrivez et le SHIELD s'en sort miraculeusement. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Nos routes sont indéniablement liées et nos quêtes sont peut-être parallèles. Vous nous avez aidés malgré vous, je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire que nous pouvons vous rendre l'appareil. Je propose (dit-il en regardant la caméra) que nous avancions ensemble. Peut-être qu'en cherchant nos réponses, nous trouverons les vôtres…  
- Je… tenta de répondre la jeune femme.  
- Pourquoi pas, ajouta Rogers. On a tous été témoin de vos performances, vous ne serez en aucun cas une gêne pour nous !

De l'autre côté de la caméra, l'œil rivé sur l'écran, Fury affichait un rictus satisfait. Il fit un signe à Maria Hill qui donna immédiatement un dossier à Stark. Un peu surprit, il étudia rapidement le contenue et sourit à son tour. Cette affaire prenait une toute autre tournure, et le chef du SHIELD sentait que cette union allait être bénéfique. Fury faisait parfois preuve de cœur… enfin, même ça restait dans le domaine du « secret défense »…

###

- Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, en attendant, prends tes marques !

Ce fut les derniers mots de Steve avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Ça y est, elle était seule dans une pièce qui lui appartenait. Elle balada son regard à travers sa chambre, plutôt petite, des murs gris béton, elle était aménagée d'un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau. Faiblement éclairée par la lampe posée sur ce dernier, la pièce était pour l'instant impersonnelle. Des vêtements propres étaient posés sur le matelas, ainsi qu'un dossier nommé _Règlement_. Une porte à côté de son armoire menait à une toute petite salle d'eau où un toilette, un lavabo et une petite douche prenait la totalité de la place. Un nécessaire de toilette était posé un petit tabouret en fer.

Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir son lieu d'intimité. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et saisit le dossier qu'elle feuilleta vite fait. Il donnait des informations sur le couvre-feu, les lieux interdits et contenait son pass pour les salles dont elle avait accès, ainsi que son code personnel. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas changée depuis l'épisode du réveil, et elle se sentait sale. Elle reposa les feuilles sur son bureau et prit les vêtements, Elle décida de prendre une douche. Le système était ingénieux, l'eau était constamment recyclée par un purificateur créé par Stark, ce qui rendait le SHIELD totalement indépendant. Un plus pour une base secrète qu'on ne pouvait reliée à rien. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une réserve de secours en cas de pépin.

Après s'être lavée et habillée de vêtement, cette fois-ci, à sa taille, elle ouvrit l'armoire. Elle contenait d'autre habilles, des manteaux, différentes chaussures (randonnée, après ski, basket…etc.) et des sacs. Elle devina que tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce meuble servait pour les missions extérieures. Elle sourit devant leur minutie, avant de refermer les portes et de s'allonger sur son lit. Elle aperçut un réveil sur sa table de chevet qui affichait 22 heures 45 en gros chiffre digital rouge, ce qui la surprit. Ce détail semblait futile, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue l'heure. La notion du temps se perd quand on vit au jour le jour. Elle sortit de sa contemplation quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle pria d'entrée, c'était Steve.

- Tu dormais peut-être ? fit-il gêné, j'ai vue de la lumière sous la porte, alors…  
- Non non, j'attendais.  
- Tant mieux. On a décidés de faire un repas ensemble pour faire connaissance, Natasha est réveillée, on va faire ça dans l'infirmerie.  
- Heu… d'accord. fit-elle en se levant. Je dois prendre quelque chose ?  
- Fait toujours en sorte d'avoir ton pass sur toi, et mémorise ton code.

Sur ce, elle se leva, prit son pass qu'elle mit dans sa poche et rejoint Steve. Elle ferma sa porte et ils commencèrent à marcher. Un silence gêné s'installa pendant le trajet, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir à la situation. Tout lui semblait irréel à présent. Le blond remarqua son attitude.

- Ça va aller ?  
- Oui oui ! répondit-elle surprise. Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Rogers.  
- Steve !  
- Ah… Oui !

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Natasha. Tout le monde était déjà là, une table avait été placée à côté du lit, ainsi que des chaises. Tous cessèrent de parler et les fixèrent quand ils arrivèrent, ce qui gêna d'avantage la pauvre anonyme. Complètement intimidée, elle fixait le sol. Cette situation la dépassait, elle toussa et suivit Steve qui se dirigeait déjà vers ses amis.

- Je te présente Natasha Roumanov, fit le Captain en désignant la rousse, Barton Clint, Tony Stark que tu connais déjà sous le nom d'Iron man, Bruce Banner et Thor Odinson.  
- Enchantée…  
- Assieds-toi, l'invita la veuve-noire.

La suite se passa dans la bonne humeur. Elle les écoutait échanger, plaisanter et discuter tout en mangeant la nourriture visiblement sortie de boites de conserves. Le repas dura longtemps, tous se délectaient de ce moment de repos. Elle n'avait pas pipée un mot jusqu'à ce que Banner se tourne vers elle.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- D'où te viennent les informations sur les Chitauris et l'énergie qu'ils tirent… ?

Plus personnes ne parlait, tous la fixaient à présent. Prit au dépourvue, elle mit un certain avant de réagir. Elle posa ses couverts, et inspira profondément. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ça, mais si ça pouvait aider les Avengers à venir en aide aux victimes, alors elle ferait cet effort… Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, fixant son assiette vide, des images lui revenaient.

- J'ai longtemps voyagée à la recherche de réponses, j'ai côtoyée énormément de personnes, subit pas mal de blessures à priori mortelles et vue des choses atroces. Mais en trois ans, c'est _ça_ qui m'a le plus marqué. Ce jour-ci, je voyageais avec un groupe de personne pour aller d'un camp à l'autre, mais en route l'un d'entre nous est tombé malade, nous avons donc été ralentit et malheureusement, la nuit est tombée avant que nous ayons put nous abriter. Nous nous sommes faits attaqués par des Chitauris. J'ai été jetée en appâts avec le membre affaiblit du groupes, nous avons été attrapés. Je me suis réveillée dans une geôle avec une cinquantaine d'autres personnes, dont le quart étaient mort… Imaginez donc l'horreur de la scène, se retrouver enfermés avec des cadavres et des fous… Car oui, toutes les personnes qui étaient dans cet endroit étaient rongées par la folie. Une barrière psychique que leur esprit avait construite pour leur éviter de souffrir physiquement. J'ai tentée de communiquée avec eux, mais je n'ai récoltée que des injures, des cris et qu'une phrase répétée inlassablement par un homme « _Ils nous usent, nous remettent en cage, nous torture et nous laisse nous vider de notre sang. Ils reviennent chercher nos corps morts pour nourrir les vivants et font subirent aux vivants ce qu'ils ont fait aux morts..._ ». J'ai pris peur, j'ai paniquée… J'ai cherchée un moyen de m'échapper. Les jours sont passés, mes espoirs ont diminuée, mais je ne me suis jamais abaissée à touchée aux cadavres sensés nous nourrir… Quand les Chitauris venaient chercher des gens, ils déposaient d'autres morts… J'entendais constamment les hurlements des torturés, et grâce à eux, j'ai eu mon ticket de sortie. J'ai utilisée la même technique que pour ici, j'ai créée un phénomène de groupe en hurlant. Les fous m'ont imité et un Chitauris est descendu voir ce qui se passait. Je l'ai assommée, j'ai pris son arme et ses clés avant de m'en aller. J'ai laissée la porte ouverte, et j'ai déverrouillée toutes les autres… Au cas où ils auraient la volonté de s'en aller… Quand je suis remontée, j'ai cru atterrir en enfer. Imaginez une pièce immense dont la couleur du sol est impossible à voir tant le sang y est présent. Des centaines de personnes alignées et enchainées, la peau labourées, les membres cassés, les yeux crevés ou retirés, branchés à une machine par des câbles de cuivre qui les empalaient, suppliant la mort… Femme, enfant, homme, vieillard torturé par des Chitauris qui prennent un malin plaisir à faire souffrir. Cette salle était remplie de bourreaux et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais obligée de rester cachée et j'avais cette horreur sous les yeux. J'ai finit par trouver la sortie… Ce lieu se trouvait dans une usine désaffectée, près d'une station de transformation de pétrole… Alors, j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour aider ses gens…

Sa respiration était forte, ses yeux rougis… Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, les mains étaient crispés, les mâchoires serrées, les visages pâles… Puis, elle le va les yeux, une larme brûlante roula sur sa joue, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un triste sourire…

- J'y ai mis le feu…

Le silence… Elle essuya la goutte salée, elle avait assez pleurée cet évènement, elle ne voulait plus de ça.

- J'aurais fait pareille… se contenta de dire Natasha à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de les avoir sauvés.  
- Je…  
- Elle à raison, ajouta Banner, tu n'avais pas le choix et ne rien faire aurait été cruel.  
- Aller, cesse donc d'être triste et prend ça ! Dit Stark en lui lançant quelque chose qu'elle attrapa avec curiosité. C'est cadeau.

Elle riva son regard sur l'objet. S'était une chainette ornée de deux plaques militaires sur lesquelles étaient gravé…

- Lucie Fischer ? lut-elle. Qui est-ce ?  
- C'est toi ! répondit Tony, du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

_YOUPI !_  
_Elle a enfin les fameuses plaques !_  
_Vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point elles sont symboliques pour moi !_  
_Prochainement, on attaque la partie deux !_  
_Mais avant, je vous fait la surprise d'un chapitre transitoire : Prochainement, interview des personnages !_  
_Sur ce !_


	7. Chapitre de transition : Interview !

**Dunklayth :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis l'auteure de la fic _Sui Interium_ ! Aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir les personnages du film à succès _Avengers_ en compagnie de mon assistante et personnage principale : Lucie !

**Lucie :** Mais qu'est-ce qu…

**Dunklayth :** Oui, bonjour à toi aussi ! Et maintenant, les stars !

**Tony :** Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

**Steve :** A votre service !

**Thor :** Enchanté jeune demoiselle !

**Natasha :** C'est un interrogatoire ?

**Barton :** Je ne divulguerais aucune information !

**Bruce :** Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de papoter !

**Loki :** Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

**Lucie :** Et moi donc !

**Dunklayth :** Tais-toi donc !

**Lucie :** Mais…

**Dunklayth** : Ta gueule ! Bien commençons par la première question !

_**Question 1 :**__ Chat ?_

**Tony :** Chien !

**Steve :** Mignon !

**Thor :** Loki ?

**Natasha :** Discrétion.

**Barton :** Cible.

**Bruce :** Cobaye !

**Loki :** Indépendance !

**Lucie :** C'est quoi cette quest…

**Dunklayth :** Ta gueule et réponds !

**Lucie :** Griffure dans ta gueule !

**Dunklayth :** Je vais accepter, mais c'est la dernière fois ! Prochaine question pour Loki Laufeyson !

_**Question 2 :**__ Qu'est-ce que ça vous fais d'être la victime, voire le jouet sexuel de pratiquement tous les Avengers mâle ?_

**Loki :** QUOI ?

**Lucie :** Effectivement *_sort les fiches de renseignements_* d'après les rapports sur les fanfictions lu, près de 75% sont des viols ou des relations sexuelles vous incluant !

**Loki :** Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

**Dunklayth :** Vous voulez un dessin ?

**Lucie :** Il y en a aussi plein !

**Dunklayth :** Je vois que tu as approfondis les recherches !

**Lucie :** En parlant d'approndir, Lok…

**Loki :** STOP ! Sachez, mesdemoiselles, que JAMAIS je ne me rabaisserais au rang de jouet ! Je déteste être dominé !

**Lucie :** La majorité des viols sont commit par Thor !

**Loki/Thor :** QUOI ?

**Lucie :** Ensuite vient Tony Stark !

**Tony :** Ah non ! J'aime les femmes !

**Pepper :** Ahem ?

**Tony :** J'aime une femme…

**Thor :** Jamais je ne toucherais de cette manière à mon frère !

**Loki :** Je ne suis pas ton frère !

**Tony :** Tu le toucherais d'une autre manière ?

**Loki :** OH !

**Thor :** Jane est mon unique ! Rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne !

**Dunklayth :** Bah en attendant, vous passez votre frustration sur le pauvre Loki !

**Loki :** Il ne s'est jamais rien produit de telle !

**Tony :** Je veux ne serait-ce qu'une seule preuve !

**Loki :** La seule chose que tu vas avoir, misérable, c'est ma main dans ta gu…

**Dunklayth :** STOP ! On perd Loki ! Question suivante pour Steve !

_**Question 3**__ : Puceau ?_

**Steve :** Pardon ?

**Tony : **Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est pas ta faute !

**Steve :** Cette question est déplacée !

**Lucie :** D'après les rapports, dans 95% des cas, c'est Tony Stark qui vous dépucelle !

**Steve :** *_blémit_*

**Dunklayth :** Un verre d'eau pour Captain !

**Steve :** C'est quoi ces bêtises ? Qui peut penser des choses pareilles ?

**Dunklayth :** Les fangirls en chaleur ! Des pucelles frustrées sexuellement !

**Tony :** Je peux arranger ça !

**Pepper :** Ahem !

**Tony : **Tout compte fait…

**Lucie :** Non, elles veulent juste que vous embrassiez sauvagement Steve et que vous le…

**Steve :** STOP ! Pourquoi moi ?

**Loki :** Je me pose la même question à mon sujet…

**Dunklayth :** Prochaine question pour Banner…

**Loki :** Laissez-moi deviner, Tony Stark le prenant sauvagement sur les panneaux de contrôle ?

**Thor :** LOKI !

**Lucie :** Ah bah merde, comment il sait ?

**Bruce :** Je ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles…

**Tony :** Je ne peux pas me taper un ogre !

**Dunklayth :** C'est pas moi, c'est les furies !

**Fury :** Je n'ai rien fait !

**Dunklayh :** Mais pas vous ! (qu'il est con !)

**Loki :** Il y a quelqu'un que Stark n'a pas ramoné ?

**Thor :** LOKIII !

**Lucie :** Mmmh *_regarde ses fiches_* à peu près tout le monde y passe ! Même Natacha !

**Barton :** PARDON ?

**Dunklayth :** Vous c'est plus avec Loki qu'on vous case !

**Natasha :** PARDON ?

**Tony :** Si on passait à la question suivante, ça devient croustillant !

**Dunklayth :** Okay, alors une question pour tous !

_**Question 4 :**__ L'argent fait-il le bonheur ?_

**Tony :** Incontestablement !

**Steve :** Non ! C'est la force morale !

**Tony :** Raaah ! Ecoutez-donc le justicier utopique ! Ta force sort d'une éprouvette qui, que tu le veuille ou non, a été financée par de la monnaie, de la pépettes, du blé ! Force morale ou non !

**Bruce :** L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais il y contribue !

**Steve :** Je suis d'accord !

**Tony :** Ah bah oui, maintenant que j'ai démentie sa théorie de la force morale !

**Natasha :** Le bonheur c'est pour les enfants !

**Loki :** Comme l'amour ? Pfff !

**Natasha :** Je ne vous aie pas sonnée !

**Barton :** Oui, taisez-vous un peu !

**Loki :** Toujours en colère pour vous avoir contrôlé ?

**Barton :** Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

**Loki :** J'ai dit que j'aimais dominer !

**Barton :** Oui bah pour l'instant, c'est vous qui servez de jouet !

**Natasha : **Et pas qu'un peu !

**Dunklayth :** Oh, ça part en cacahuète ! La question les gens !

**Thor :** L'argent apporte une illusion de bonheur pour les gens les plus triste. Les autres savent qu'il n'est accessoire !

**Lucie :** Je suis d'accord avec Thor !

**Steve :** N'est-ce pas monsieur Stark ?

**Dunklayth :** Question suivante pour tous !

_**Question 5 :**__ Qu'est-ce que les mots « loi », « droiture » et « justice » vous inspire ?_

**Loki : **Des empêcheurs de se réjouir en rond !

**Natasha :** Notion abstraite !

**Lucie :** Je suis d'accord ! La justice est subjective !

**Bruce :** Il n'est pas prouvable scientifiquement que ces mots sont le propre de l'homme, mais j'y adhère !

**Steve :** Ce ne sont pas des mots, mais ma Bible !

**Thor :** Parfaitement d'accord !

**Barton : **Tout dépend dans quel camp on est !

**Tony :** ça reste une question de volonté ! Il y a une grande différence entre mot et acte, le tout reste de prouver son engagement.

**Dunklayth :** Wouha Tony !

**Loki :** Du appris par cœur !

**Bruce :** Je doute aussi !

**Tony :** Avec tout mon respect et ma sympathie, je vous emmerde !

**Dunklayth :** Dernière question par rapport à ma fic !

_**Question 6 :**__ Des théories sur Lucie ?_

**Lucie : **Ah non !

**Tony :** Cobaye !

**Thor :** Extraterrestre !

**Bruce :** Clone !

**Steve :** Super soldat !

**Natasha :** Mutante !

**Barton :** Fantôme !

**Loki :** Qui ?

**Lucie :** Moi !

**Loki :** Humain !

**Dunklayth :** Loki, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de répondre, vous ne la connaissez pas !

**Loki :** Elle fait partie des Avengers ? Si oui, ça doit être un monstre !

**Lucie :** Je suis là, j'entends… sal con…

**Dunklayth **: Pitoyable ! Bref ! Un mot de fin peut-être ?

**Tony :** Oui, j'aimera –

**Steve :** Ce fut un plaisir !

**Tony :** … Non mais ! Alors je –

**Natasha :** J'ai beaucoup aimée rabaisser Loki ! Au plaisir !

**Tony :** Oh ! Don –

**Bruce :** C'était très instructif !

**Tony :** Mais ça va oui ? je peux parl –

**Thor :** J'ai pu voir mon frère, donc j'ai aimé !

**Tony :** C'est pas bientôt fin –

**Barton :** J'ai pas vraiment causé en fait !

**Tony :** JE PEUX DIR –

**Loki :** Moi aussi j'ai envie de couper la parole à Stark !

**Lucie :** Je crois qu'on a fait le tour !

**Dunklayth :** Oui, alors à bientôt et soyez au rendez-vous pour la deuxième partie de ma fiction !

**Tony :** Enfin ! Alors je –

**FIN !**


End file.
